Across the Distance
by The Dark Knightress
Summary: Has something ever been so close you could feel it? Or has it ever been so far away it seems impossible? How do you get closer to your goal? You go across the distance. That's what Ben, Noell and Riley must do to find the treasure. Ben/OC
1. Is It Warm In Here?

**POST-IT: OK, this is my rewrite of Nation Treasure I, so I hope you enjoy! Please go easy on me! Sorry it's a cheesy title. But, I may not have all my facts right, so just PM me (or reviews work) and I'll gladly fix them. My idea came from TwiliteFan, so check out that story first! Also, I'm gunna need some reviews on this one. Sorry for inconveniencing you, jk! ;)**

**Treasures of the Heart**

**. Chapter One .**

At first the cold didn't bother me at the beginning of this 'expedition'. Now it did. While riding in the Bombardier, surrounded by my cousin, Riley Poole, my best friend, Benjamin Gates and our assistant, Ian Howe, the temperature somehow rose a degree or two. Is that even possible while in the Artic?

My name is Noelle Steele. I am 26 years old and what you could call a 'treasure hunter'. I have been for four years now.

My cousin, Riley, sat next to me in the back of the Bombardier. We bumped along while I sat buried in my white Alaskan coat. Ben sat ahead of me, driving while Ian sat in the passengers seat, looking out the window.

"Isn't it amazing how people use sleds and dogs to travel this far? How do they do it?" Ben stated a fact, as usual.

I leaned up next to him and answered. "It's amazing, Ben! Truly amazing." I sat back while Riley's computer began to beep again.

"According to Ben's calculations, it should be about thirty paces from here." He clicked the keys, "but don't go by me. I broke a shoelace this morning."

Ben stopped the vehicle and we all looked at him like he was crazy."

He stopped typing. "What?"

"You're such a dweeb."

He looked at me as we exited. "Whatever, Noell."

Ben helped me down the Bombardier and we dropped into the crunchy, ice laden snow. It crackled a protest as we walked. We got farther from the vehicles, when another pulled up beside it. Ian's friends; Shawn and Martin, hopped out and joined us.

"It's free-zing!" Riley complained, drawing his words in two syllables.

I nodded and blew my brown hair out of my face, "It sorta is I guess."

"Sorta? El, you're crazy!" Riley whined.

I shook my head and ran up to Ben, who was kneeling in the snow and digging at something. He looked hilarious; bundled up like a satchel. I dropped down beside him.

"Hey, whatchya got there, Ben?" I asked.

He puffed a breathe. "I think it's the Charlotte."

I took in a breathe and released. "You think so?"

Ben nodded again. "Unless I'm losing my touch,"

"Impossible."

Ben smiled a half smile. "Then give me your water bottle."

I smiled back. "Sure."

I handed it to him and Ben uncapped it. He sprayed it over the snow and it slowly melted away. We both gasped and I took a step back. He smiled and slapped his hands on his thighs.

"Ben, it's her," I whispered.

He rose. "Hello beautiful."

"Guys, guys we found it!" I called over the whipping wind. Riley, Ian and the other two came hobbling over. Ian was all smiles.

"Let's find us some treasure, shall we?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. He smiled at me, and I faked one back. Was this a move?

I took his arm from my shoulders and began digging.

Once the ship was released from its snowy prison, we all entered. Ben handed me a flashlight and I followed him inside. It was dusty and filled with snow, old and dilapidated. But now treasure. Disappointment flooded Ben's features.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"It's here. Search." Ian ordered.

We began looking around, passing skeletons and old beds and boxes, trunks and tables. Pretty quickly we heard a:

"Ack!"

Riley.

Ben and I whipped around and saw Riley backing away from a skeleton. I looked over it, and then to my white-faced cousin who was trembling. And not from the cold.

"Bravo, tough-guy." Ben said sarcastically.

I nudged his arm. "You handled yours well too, Benny."

Ben shook his head and we began searching. Ian, Shawn and Martin began tipping barrels open, and Ben kicked one apart.

"You think it's in the barrels?"

"Yes I do."

I began helping. I kicked two more open, and Ben came up beside me. My college friend, best buddy, and major crush. I smiled and we both stopped.

"Why is the Captain guarding this barrel?" Ben asked me.

I smiled and lifted the skeleton's hand from it. "Because he's hiding something." Ben and I both shared a look. "Can you spell treasure?"

"Ready?"

"When you are."

With another look, we both kicked the barrel apart. It scattered everywhere and gunpowder encircled us. Ben and I coughed and blew it away. I knelt and picked through the pieces if barrel. A small box.

"Ben," I whispered.

He took the box and opened it, and the others were ushered over. I held my breathe. The last key to the treasure!

Or so we thought.

"A pipe?" Ian stated for all of us.

Ben stood amazed. "This is amazing…."

"It's the pipe of the Free Mason's!" I exclaimed.

"Is it a million dollar pipe?"

"Here, hold this, Noell." Ben handed me the pipe.

Riley tried again. "A billion dollar pipe?"

Ben punctured a hole in his thumb and spread the blood over the stem of the pipe. He grabbed an old piece of paper and spread it out. Words, a riddle, was stained to the paper with Ben's blood. Scary.

"…the Declaration of Independence." Ben and I said in unison.

That was our conclusion.

Ian looked frustrated. "What do we do with it?"

"We need to see the back of it. 'see and be led by the invisible.' A map leads you places. And the other part states the Declaration," I finished.

"You think there's an invisible map on the Declaration?"

Ben nodded. "Yes." We both said again. He looked to me and smiled, while I blushed.

"Smart girl," He met my eyes.

"You're pretty smart yourself." I whispered.

Ian began pacing and we sat for about ten minutes. Riley hummed a tune and pretended to play drums on two barrels. We all looked at him and he stopped. Quite quickly.

"They won't let us just waltz in there and look at it, Ben." I said finally.

He sighed. "I know."

"We could borrow it." Ian said abruptly.

I jumped in immediately. "You mean steal it."

"That's not what I said, Noell dearest. Only for a short minute. We look at the back and then get rid of the evidence." Ian smiled. Shawn and Martin liked the idea.

Ben and I shared a look. "You mean destroy it." Ben said quietly.

"I won't let you do it."

Ian chuckled. "And who are you to stop me, dear El?"

"I can." Ben jumped to my defense. "And you won't steal it."

Ian chuckled and looked to Shawn over his shoulder. "Then all you'll be is a hesitance." Shawn handed him a gun, and two flashed our way. Riley jumped and fell backwards.

"Hey, hey, now stop." Ben put his hands up.

I swallowed and grabbed his shoulders. "Ben, don't." I whispered.

"Tell me what I need to know, Ben. Now." Ian ordered. Danger and running filled my mind.

"I don't know."

Ian laughed. "Now don't go bluffing on me, Benjamin."

Ben was serious. "We play poker, Ian. I don't bluff."

"Then, if your life isn't important enough, then maybe she is!" He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to his side. I slid across the floor, yelping. He stood me up and jerked my hands behind my back. I wiggled and fought, but couldn't overpower him.

"Ian! Don't!"

Martin moved forward with a huge machete, and placed it at my throat. "No! Get away!" I tried to move away from the knife. Ian pushed me forward. My body trembled. The cold knife pressed against my skin.

"Ben!" Riley shouted.

I looked to Ben, my eyes had to be pleading. "Help me! Ah!"

The knife pressed closer.

"Let her go, Ian! Now!"

Ian didn't move. "Don't scrape her pretty little throat, Martin. We need her alive."

"Thank God," I squeaked.

Ian looked to me and chuckled. "Do her wrist instead." He chuckled some more. "And make it good sized."

Martin chuckled and lifted my jacket and ripped my sweatshirt. I shrieked and kicked, but Ian quieted me by pressing the gun to my temple. The knife pierced my skin. I screamed bloody murder.

"Charlie! No! Ben, do something!" Riley screeched.

Ben franticly searched the area. He knelt and grabbed a flare, and pounded it into a support beam. It spit to life, and Martin stopped. Not before the damage was done.

"Look where you're standing," Ben began, "all that gunpowder. Release Noell now, or we all go up in flames."

"Oh, what happens when it burns out?" Shawn laughed.

Tears dripped on my cheek. "Ben, please," I whispered.

"Then catch." He threw it to Shawn, but Ian released me to catch it. He shoved me right and I went flying into a beam. My back slammed against the old wood and I yelped. I slid down the beam, looking at my dripping wrist. The snow around me was ruby red, and my white coat was ruined.

"Noell, Noell, are you ok?" Ben asked, dropping beside me.

I nodded and rolled the sleeve over the wound. "Fine. Just fine."

"Grab her! Now!" Ian ordered.

My good wrist was seized by Martin, and I began kicking and screaming.

"Ben, no! Help me!"

"NOELL!" Riley bellowed.

Ben came after me, not before the flare dropped and created a barrier. I pulled on Martin's arm, and then thought fast. I grabbed his glove and whipped it off and bit into his hand. He shouted and released me.

I ran towards Ben and Riley. The screamed my name. I tripped over a chair, but quickly got back up. My wrist was pounding, bleeding, a lot. I ran around the fire barrier and Ben met me. Ian, Shawn and Martin had disappeared behind the door, locking us out.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded and swallowed. "Fine. Let's get out of here."

Ben grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the back of the ship. He looked both ways, and I looked up and down. I pulled on his coat. The air was smelling more and more like gunpowder. The flames getting bigger and bigger.

"Ben! Look!" I pointed to the floor.

"Riley! Get over here!" Ben yelled.

Riley joined us, and Ben opened the smugglers hole.

"A smugglers hole. Get in!" Ben pushed me down.

Then came Riley. Ben next. The fire above us crackled. Ben slapped the door closed, and dropped to the floor. He covered my head with his chest. So strong, comforting. His rapid heartbeat told me he was just as nervous as I was.

Then _The Charlotte _went up with a loud cry.

It exploded and I screamed. So did Riley. I heard the wood splinter and smelt the gunpowder laden with smoke. My eardrums were ringing continuously.

Eventually, we climbed out from the rubble, coughing. Ben helped me down from the hunk of wood we climbed and we dropped into the snow. I quickly dropped to my knees and hiked up my sleeve. It was still bleeding. A lot.

"Ben, help me." I asked.

He dropped down and took my coat. The wind bit through my sweater. I ripped a piece of my undershirt off and wrapped it around the wound three times, and then Ben tied it off for me. The white material was stained red instantly. Ben helped me back into my coat.

"What now? Ian left us," Riley whined again.

Ben looked around. So did I. "There's an Ichabod village nine miles East," He huffed. "We go there, seek some medical help for Noell, and then go home."

"What about Ian," I began, following Ben, "he's going to steal it, Ben."

He nodded. "I know."

"What are we gunna do about it? Tell Santa Clause and his reindeer that he gets coal this year?" Riley puffed. "We're in the middle of nowhere! Where we gunna hitch a ride? With a penguin? Or better yet, a big, fuzzy, ferocious Polar Bear!"

"Riley!" Ben and I shouted.

"Stop doing that! It's creeping me out!" Riley shouted back.

I smiled towards Ben. "Atta girl." He winked. I winked back. Ben put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close in a hug.

I did not pull away.

**. Please, Please Review. Thanks! .**


	2. Why Would I Kiss Her?

**POST-IT: Thanks again for reading and need some reviews people! Thanksya a lot!**

**. Chapter 2 .**

We left the village within an hour. The inhabitants thought it was amazing we survived an explosion, so they awarded us gifts. I received stitches and fresh gauze, along with a deer-skin jacket with polar-bear fur inside, and then we received some food for our journey. In a nutshell, the people were nice.

Finally we were back in the states. We arrived at Ben's apartment at 7:30 p.m., still thinking about Ian and the Declaration. We were all exhausted and dirty.

Ben unlocked the door and ushered us inside. Riley dashed for the phone to order food. I rolled my eyes and snatched the phone from him with my good hand.

"No way are we eating calorized pizza," I smiled. "I'll order Chinese."

Riley slouched into a chair. "Ah, Noell, please….."

I shook my head. "Ah, ah, ah, I'm in charge of this expedition, boys."

I ordered the food and paid, and then set the phone on the counter. I flopped onto the couch and laid my head against the wall. I closed my eyes and sighed. I thanked God in a prayer that I was alive.

"Beat?"

I looked up and rose from my seat. "I guess. What are we gunna do about Ian?"

"I don't know. We'll have to warn someone about the theft, that's for sure." He handed me some bottled water.

I accepted. "Who?"

"Someone. I have it figured out. Trust me."

I smiled. "Don't I always?"

Ben nodded. "You sure do. Want to clean up?"

I nodded. "More than anything right now."

He smiled. "Go ahead."

I did as I was offered. I stripped of my clothes and showered quickly, then snuck into the spare bedroom. I always kept clothes at Ben's house. I had learned that many times the hard way. I dried myself quickly and slipped on my undergarments, then a pair of tan shorts. I put on a red baby t-shirt and tied my hip-length hair into a ponytail. I retreated back to the kitchen.

Ben and Riley sat eating their dinner, already freshened up and changed. Riley had on a pair of black jeans, sneakers and a DC Comics T-shirt. His black hair was smoothed back and damp, and he sat with his glasses perched atop his head.

I looked over Ben more than once. He had on a white t-shirt that fit his figure amazingly, and a pair of blue jeans with sneakers as well. His blue button down hang on the back of his chair. Ben's light brown hair was styled as well, off to one side. The way I liked it. For the first time all day, I felt nervous about being in his presence.

'Man, he's so handsome. Why do I keep thinking this? And why do my legs feel like Jell-o? Heck, they always did in college. God, are you telling me something?' I told myself in my head.

I have been a devoted Christian since college; six years. And all of this talk about stealing the Declaration was really getting to me. I thanked God Ben had tried to stop Ian. Ben himself had been a Christian two years now; and he's already read the Bible through. Twice. Ben Gates spent a full year learning and literally pouring over that book. He sometimes still does. All the more reason for me to like him.

"Oh, hey, El." Riley said without looking up. He fiddled with his computer a minute more. I rolled my eyes.

"Same to you, Ri."

Ben looked up from his Chinese box and his eyes widened. He dropped the sticks into the box and rose, walking towards me. My heart stopped. What was happening? What was he doing? If he kissed me now, my heart would stop.

"Man, Noell, you look…..absolutely wow." He ran his hand through his hair. I looked down and then up to him.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

He looked at my wrist. "How's your…..?" He stopped halfway. Our eyes searched each others and his closed. So did mine. I felt his breathe come closer. And I noticed I was leaning in.

"It's fine…." I finished.

Our lips were inches apart when Ben grabbed my wrist. "Follow me."

He pulled me into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. I blew aside my side-bangs and smiled to him, catching my breathe.

"What are we doing?" I chuckled.

He smiled and looked around. "Noell, I have to tell you something. Important."

'Man oh man. God, a little heads up next time?'

I swallowed and searched his eyes. "Yes Ben?"

"We're going to see the FBI tomorrow. And homeland security. Tell them about Ian." He released my hands.

I let out an exasperated breathe. "Really? All that for this information? And I thought you were going to kiss me!" I laughed/shouted.

He looked confused. "Kiss….you? I wasn't….kiss you?"

"Kiss me!"

He laughed at me! Laughed! "I wasn't trying to kiss you. You were trying to kiss me."

"No way Benjamin Franklin Gates!" I paced the room. Finally I walked over to the door and whipped it open. "You're impossible!" I laughed. I was angry, frustrated and amused all at the same time.

"Riley!" We both shouted.

He stood with a glass to the door and hid it behind his back. "I was ah…ah…making sure he wasn't seducing you or anything." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "This is ridiculous!"

I stomped from the room, flustered. Ben Gates was trying to kiss me! Oh! We were so close.

Ben followed me out, confused. I grabbed my Artic jacket and purse and then turned towards Ben, still chuckling.

"Good night, Ben."

"Noell, wait…."

I opened the door. "I'm not mad, Ben."

"You're not?"

I shook my head. "Just…..good night."

"Good night."

I smiled and waved to Riley, and blew Ben a kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Ben."

And then I began my walk home.

(Home)

I stumbled through my apartment door at 9:30. I was exhausted. My adventure on the Charlotte and my attempt with Ben had beaten me into the dirt. I threw my coat and purse on the couch and walked into the bedroom. The phone blinked a message. I pressed it and began changing.

"Noell, this is Ben. I see you're not home yet. Just calling to check and make sure you're ok, and to tell you….I did try to kiss you tonight. Bye."

I stopped midway into changing my shirt. So he had tried to kiss me. Yes! I knew it! I threw on a white tank top and flopped onto the bed. I fluttered my eyes closed and screamed with joy.

"Yes! Yes!"

Within an hour, I curled up on my bed and fell asleep, thinking of a life I could leave with Ben Gates by my side.

My phone woke me at 8:30 a.m. I groaned and rolled over to answer it. I grabbed the handset and looked at Caller ID. Ben Gates. I answered.

"Not now, Ben."

He was smiling, I could tell. "Good morning, sunshine."

I smiled and chuckled. "I was right ya know."

"You got the message."

I nodded once to myself. "Sure did. You where worried about me?"

"I always am. You're my best friend, Noell. And I was hoping you wouldn't get the message, FYI."

I smiled. "Good to know. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Sure."

I hung up. I took in a breathe and quickly showered again, changing into some jeans, a blue tank-top, and some sneakers. I pulled my hair into a half pony-tail and slapped some lip-gloss on. I shoved some things into a backpack; a nice pair of dress pants, a white short-sleeved button down and a navy blue suit jacket. Along with a pair of black high-heels.

I grabbed a banana and my purse and was out the door.

_My Note_

_Ok. More to come. What do you think?_


	3. Hilarious Carny, I Am

**POST-IT: Thanks for reading some more and please, please review. I love your thoughts so much, and I need to know if my facts are right. Does anyone know what the pipe is actually called? I'm so lost!**

**Chapter 3**

I arrived at Ben's house a little later than fifteen minutes. I had grabbed some coffee from Caribou, a mocha for Riley, a caramel apple cider for Ben and a berry smoothie for myself. I also bought two donuts and yogurt parfait for myself. I arrived at Ben's house and parked my car in Ben's yard and then hopped out.

I jogged up to the door and knocked twice. Riley answered.

I held up the coffee tray. "I come bearing gifts." I smiled.

Riley lunged for the tray. "Thank God! Ben drank the rest of the coffee last night."

He set the tray on the counter and I came inside. I dropped the backpack at the door and set the donuts on the table. Ben was nowhere to be seen. I looked in the living room. Nothing. Riley began to eat.

"Where's Ben?"

He sipped his mocha. "On the phone right now. He'll be out in a minute."

I nodded. I lifted my hair off my back and let it drop again. I sighed. What a long day today would be.

"Why do I smell food and coffee? Riley you didn't use my credit card aga…." Ben froze in the living room, shirt almost over his head. I spun around and then back again. Wow!

"Noell…I didn't hear you come in." He fumbled to put the shirt.

I smiled and bit my lower lip, still facing the other way. "That's ok. There's some food for you on the table." I kept walked to the far side of the living room and sat on the couch.

"Everything's clear." Riley called with a mouth full.

I came back to find them both eating the food. "Thanks, El." Ben looked up to me from his donut. I smiled and seated myself on the counter.

"No problem. Riley said you where up late?"

Ben nodded and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Mhm. Two a.m."

"That sucks."

"I said that?" Riley asked.

I shook my head. "You indicated it."

"We're going to the FBI in twenty minutes. Is that what your going in?" Ben asked.

I looked down and then back to him. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing. Just wondering."

"It's too revealing." Riley blurted.

Ben gave me a look and bit down on his knuckles. I crossed my arms. "What is that supposed to mean, Riley Stuart Poole?"

"What I said. Too revealing, Noell. If Aunt Teddy saw that, she'd have a bird."

"A bird, huh? Last time I checked, that was logically impossible." Ben said sarcastically.

"History nerd." Riley muttered.

I nodded my head to Ben. "Thank you. And, my mother wouldn't have a bird, Riley. Maybe a conniption, but not a bird."

Ben and Riley laughed.

"What?"

"You're hilarious." Riley chuckled. "I guess being born in a fair your entire life rubs off."

I rolled my eyes. "That again."

Ben straightened. "A fair?"

I nodded.

"Interesting. So you manned rides and junk like that?" He drank some of his cider.

I nodded. "I was pretty good at it," I grabbed my backpack, "I raised all the money needed to go to college. I paid my own way." I jingled my keys. "Now, are you coming or do I have to call a cab?"

They quickly grabbed their things and ran out the door ahead of me.

"Men."

(Later)

We had talked to the FBI for twenty minutes and didn't have anything. They laughed in our faces. So did homeland security. The three of us walked down the street, towards the Department of Ancient Artifacts. I had changed into my black dress pants and suit coat, and my high heels. Summer was almost over and fall was right around the corner.

"That went well….not." Riley kicked a stone.

I nodded and shrugged. "They get hundreds of tips a day, Ri. Why would they care to investigate something that they believe is perfectly safe?"

Ben agreed. "She's right."

"All we need is someone crazy enough to believe us. And if we do find someone that crazy, they won't even bother to help." Riley complained.

"We don't need someone crazy," I jipped in.

Ben nodded. "One or two steps down from that."

"Obsessed?"

"Passionate." Ben and I said in unison as we crossed the street. I blushed again as he smiled my way. I stuffed my hands into my suit-pocket.

'Stop flirting. Am I even flirting?' I asked myself.

We entered the building and walked into the waiting room. Ben talked to the secretary, telling them his name and appointment. I seated myself next to Riley and grabbed a pamphlet from the end table.

"Ben," I whispered. I extended the pamphlet.

He looked it over. "You can go in now, Mr. Brown."

Riley and I looked at him. "Let's just say my current name doesn't appease the human population."

We entered the office. "Everything important is ran by the man," Riley whispered. He froze midway across the floor. "A very cute man."

The woman on the phone and dirty-blond hair to her mid-back which was tied back into a bun. She wore a black pencil skirt with a white blouse, and white heels. Her salmon pink suit-coat hung on the back of her chair. She was thin and tan, and had an accent I couldn't quite place.

She was stunning.

"Hello," She rose and extended her hand. I shook it. Ben was busy looking at her collection of Washington's campaign buttons.

"Um…Mr. Brown?" She asked.

Ben jerked her way. "Oh, yes, hello."

"I'm Dr. Abigail Chase. And you're….?" She turned to Riley.

He straightened. "Bill."

"You?" She asked me.

I cleared my throat. "Ch…Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you…ah don't touch that." She barked the last part to Ben.

He retreated to the chair. "Nice collection."

"My secretary said this was important."

"Your accent, Dutch is it?" Ben asked.

"German."

Ben nodded. "Ah, yes."

"What is it you came to inform me of?"

"Well, um, ma'am, we are quite concerned over one of the documents in the museum," I began.

"Why?"

"We're um….we find ancient documents. We seek them out and preserve them." Riley said.

"You're treasure hunters." She carried a blunt tone.

Ben nodded. "Yes. We believe the Declaration of Independence carries some sort of importance of history on the backside. Something they left behind for us to find. "

"A clue or code?" She asked.

I nodded. "Exactly."

"I have personally seen the back of the Declaration, sir. There is nothing there but 'Declaration of Independence, July Fourth,…."

"1776, yes, we know." I added.

"Correct."

"We believe someone is going to attempt to steal it."

"Then we have to contact the FBI."

"Already done." Ben sighed. "If we could only see it."

"Why, if there's nothing there….."

"We believe it us hidden, not seen by the naked eye." Ben muttered.

"Invisible?"

Riley nodded. "That's where we lost the FBI."

"We found an ancient pipe that left a riddle…" I started.

She interrupted. "Can I see the pipe?"

"We don't exactly have it." Ben stated.

"And that's where we lost homeland security."

"Did Bigfoot take it?" She said sarcastically.

Ben rose. " Thank you for seeing us, Dr. Chase. And that's a nice collection. I had the inauguration button once."

We rose and she shook her head. "Good day."

The three of us left, and I sighed exasperated. "Well, that went well."

"Not really." Ben sighed.

"If it's any comfort, you two had me convinced." Riley said.

"Thanks, but it's not." Ben gave him a look.

We continued to walk down the block, until we reached my car. We climbed inside and I pulled into traffic.

"What do we do now?"

Ben sighed. "Go to the museum. I want to see the document."

_**. Please, please, please Review! .**_


	4. Prince Charming Enough, Ben?

**POST-IT: Thanks to my lonely, single reviewer! You're awesome! I hope you enjoy! And to all you who aren't reviewing, I hope you enjoy too. Though your none-reviewingnes is really getting to me. I'll live. Thanks for reading. I'll shut up now. Just enjoy the story, 'k?**

. **Chapter 4** .

I parked the car in front of the museum and we got out. Ben practically ran up the steps, me right behind. I noticed his back muscles flex as he reached for the door to open it. Wow, bigger than I imagined.

He held the door for me and I smiled, cheeks turning red. I looked away instantly, feeling somewhat embarrassed and….charmed? Maybe that wasn't the right word. I liked Ben Gates. A lot. And I'd known it for sometime. I couldn't help but find myself thinking about him _all the time. _My heart was telling me to love him with everything I had, but my head was just telling me to slow down. What was happening to me?

Ben pulled me to the document room, and immediately arrived to the Declaration enclosure. Like he'd been here everyday his entire life. I smiled at his passion and concern. I jerked to a halt when he looked to me and smiled. It was a half-smile, with sparkling and dazzling eyes. His features were amazing.

My heart skipped, I swore it.

"The biggest clue to finding the treasure and I'm three feet away." Ben sighed, amazed and….disappointed? I placed a hand on his shoulder and gazed down to the Declaration.

"Ben…"

He began quoting a line of the Declaration. What a guy! Somehow, I found it romantic, charming and so hot! A history dork. Never in my life would I have guessed I would fall fast for a history dork. I finished quoting, cutting him off. Ben closed his eyes and took a breath. I thought I'd die.

"That was beautiful." Riley said, amazed. "I have no idea what it means."

He looked to him and Ben and I turned. "It means that the people of America have the right, should rebel, if the government corrupts."

"Like us?"

Ben let out a chuckle. "Not exactly. But close enough."

We stood in silence a moment. My heart was swelling for this guy, and my hands were sweating. Maybe it was because of the heat in this place, or maybe it was my affections for this guy. I didn't want him to leave my side. Didn't want to see him with anyone else. The hour before with Chase flashed back to me. Jealousy burned. The way he'd talked to her. Looked at her! Commented on her stupid buttons! Tears almost hit my eyes. I forced them to retreat.

"I'm going to steal it."

Riley and I looked at him. "W-What?" Riley stuttered.

Ben began briskly walking away. I jogged up to meet him. "Ben, Ben, what are you talking about?"

"The only way to protect it is to steal it. I have to. Ian will destroy it if he gets it. I have to steal it."

We found ourselves sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. Another breathtaking memorial. I didn't notice it. All I was concerned with was: my best friends ridiculous outburst, his safety, and his clean criminal record.

"Ben, not that it isn't a bad idea, but it _can't be done. _Not that it _shouldn't _be done, it _can't be done._" Riley stood in front of us waving his arms around. I sat next to Ben, hands clasped between my legs. What was his mind reeling?

"It's like stealing him," Riley motioned to the huge memorial of Lincoln. "It can't be done."

"Riley, please."

Riley shushed me. "Let me prove it to you. Both."

Ben gave me a look. One of those looks that made my mind whiz. It was a 'you're with me?' look. And I liked it. A lot. Not that it was the best look he had ever given me, -it wasn't- but I still liked it.

'Just please, please like me back. Please.' I begged internally.

Ben rose. "Fine, Ri, show me." He offered me his hand. What a gentleman. "And you, you're with me?" He pulled me up.

'If you want me to be.' I smiled. "Absolutely."

We began our descend down. Stupidly, I tripped on my heels and tumbled forward. Ben grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him, my body colliding against his. I blinked and Ben spun me around to face him –still in his arms, I might add- and looked me over. Down and up. You get the picture.

"You ok, Noell?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Ben."

He let his arm unwind from my waist and we began our jaunt towards the car. My face flushed and my insides burning, I whispered to myself.

"Prince Charming enough, Ben Gates?"

An hour later, we at the Library of Congress. Riley had ten books littered around, all of the museum and so forth. He was rapidly pointing with his pencil and whispering frantically.

"The Library of Congress. Containing millions of books. Phone records, video game manuals, plumbing instructions, car manuals, so forth. And all of them are saying, 'Listen to Riley. Listen.' Are you listening?" He asked.

Ben and I nodded. "Yes Riley." Ben sighed.

"Just get on with it, Riley."

He nodded. "Ok, the Declaration is surrounded by guards, security cameras, two inches of bulletproof glass, got it? Mothers and fathers on vacations, little kids from Iowa, and children on fieldtrips. Then, coating the inner casings, is about forty heat sensing alarms that go off when someone gets to close with a high fever. When it's not on display, its hidden into a small chamber coated with steel walls. Then, when it needs inspections, it's take into the preservation room where it's covered by heat sensors, only deactivated with the right fingerprints." He slapped the book in front of us. "Ha. Told you. Impossible."

I rolled my eyes. But Riley did have a point. "Ben, it does seem really rather difficult."

"Sounds like fun." Ben smiled to me.

I slugged his arm. "How are we going to do this?"

"We? When did this become we?" Ben jutted in.

Oh no. He wasn't! He wasn't doing this to me! No absolute way. I was helping, whether he liked it or not. I was his partner, best friend, secret admirer. I wasn't going to let Ben do this alone. Or have all the fun.

"You asked if I was with you. I said yes. I'm helping. End of discussion."

I rose and disappeared into the aisles of books. I began searching for a certain one, looking in all the places Riley had looked for his. I was angry, frustrated and confused. Not to mention so twitter-pated. You know, from the Bambi movie. Yeah. That was me.

"Noell! Noell, hold up." Ben slapped his hand on the books I was looking through. He was inches from me. My heart flared in my chest. He smelled of Old Spice aftershave and musty. Like an old document.

So entirely hot.

"Ben."

I climbed the ladder to get higher on the bookshelves. And to hide my embarrassment. He came after me. How wonderful. Yeah I wasn't leaving, per say, by I still walked away. And he came after me. I melted. Hopefully Ben can use a mop.

"Noell, I know you want to help, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Like on the Charlotte, Benjamin? You didn't stop me then."

I climbed the ladder beside mine. "That was different. I trusted Ian."

"So you, Benjamin Franklin Gates, are concerned for me?"

He looked down and nodded. "Correct."

"That's never been recorded in our history book before." I joked.

I reached for a black thick book. Ben's hand touched mine. Sweat trickled down my temple.

"Whether you like it or not, Ben, you're my best friend. I can't let you do this alone."

"And that's why I want you to hang back," Ben began, "because you're close to me, Noell, and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me."

Awww! My heart gushed. Oh Ben, if only you could see how much I like you! Ben is the only person (aside from Riley and my family) that really has accepted me and treated me differently. He accepted me as a person, not some carny at the fair of some girl who was a history geek. He embraced my uniqueness and he befriended me. Treated me like I was a person. And I liked that feeling. A lot.

I was totally in love with Ben Gates.

I looked down his arm and our eyes locked. He smiled slightly. I ducked my head down and smiled back, slowly picking my head back up. "I'll be fine, Ben. I promise." It was more of a whisper.

"You have amazing eyes, Ella."

I smiled, not at the compliment, but at the nickname he used to give me in college. "You haven't called me Ella in awhile."

"Do you like it?"

I nodded. "Yes."

I pulled the book from the shelf and flipped through it. Not the right one. I set it back in the proper place, and pushed my ladder across the track, until I reached the end. Ben came flying next to me.

"Puppy guarding now are we, Ben?"

"I wasn't finished talking."

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't going to talk me out of coming along, Ben. I'm coming. Period."

"Noell. Please. Understand."

I smiled to him and grabbed a big brown book. "I understand you want me to be safe. I want you to be safe too. But, I'm fine and will be fine. I can handle myself, ok? Now, are you going to keep talking, or do you want to beat Riley at his own game?" I climbed from the ladder and Ben followed close behind.

"You found something." He smiled again. White teeth, enchanting. I almost blushed.

I handed him the book. "A descriptive manual of the museum?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure is."

"You're amazing, you know that right?" He pulled me in a hug.

I smiled and grabbed the book, looking over my shoulder. "I try."

We met back up with Riley and I pointed the correct pages out. Riley put on his glasses and looked up from the page. I smiled. Ben leaned against the table on his elbows, smirking. Riley smirked back.

"The preservation room."

"A place for delicious jams and jellies?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, genius." I flicked his temple.

"Ow!"

I handed the book to Ben. "Care to explain?" I asked.

Ben bowed like a gentleman. "Not at all."

Ben flipped open to the page. "The preservation room is our ticket. The scientists and guards take all the…"

"Let me finish with my point first!" Riley whined.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Ben rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"It's impossible. Can't be done." Riley crossed his arms. "I'm finished."

Ben face palmed himself. "Now, can I continue?"

"Go ahead."

"….they take all the documents there for inspections. Granted, we need fingerprints and access codes. But, if we can get the sensors to blow, they take the Declaration into the preservation room…."

"And we snag it there!" I snapped my fingers.

Ben nodded. "You got it."

"But, wait, wait. The halls are guarded by cameras. How will you sneak in?"

I puffed my cheeks, "Oh easy, hon." I waved my hand to prove my point towards Riley. "Tap into the mainframe of wires and locate the right one with your computer. Film an empty hallway tape and hook feed it into the security monitors."

"And we'll have the real feed of Ben, and they have the fake one!" Riley said, excited.

"SHHH!" Ben and I both quieted him.

Riley immediately whispered. "We have a plan?"

"Yes. We." I smiled. "I can get the right chemicals for the fingerprints. Not too hard."

"And I'll tap into the mainframe tomorrow evening."

"When will we take it?"

Ben thought a moment. "The Gala. Everyone will be distracted downstairs, and we can sneak upstairs to the documents."

"Sounds good."

"When is this?" Riley asked, walking to put his books away.

"Saturday. Today's Thursday. We have time." I stated.

Then, we left the Library of Congress. We entered with a hope of thievery, and left with a reassurance of a plan that would make it happen.

**. Please Review. It takes two minutes, tops .**


	5. Same Old Ben Gates

**POSTI-IT: OK, this day is really sucking. Weeded the garden, moved dirt around in a wheelbarrow, helped mom with bills, and came to see no reviews. AGH! Please review. You get the picture. =P**

**. 5 .**

I dropped the two guys off at the house. I then trekked back home, stopping every three minutes in stop-and-go traffic. The music in my car comforted me and I sang my troubles away. Besides being a history buff, I was a music nut. I had to be pretty good, I was offered a scholarship to Julliard. I turned them down to go to Cambridge.

I parked the car in the front yard, and climbed out. I quickly made my way into the house and collapsed onto the couch. What a day. When you find out your stealing the Declaration of Independence, you tend to get tired very easily.

I remembered I had to get the chemicals for fingerprints. I groaned. That would be quite an experiment. But, it was for Ben. I rose from the couch and grabbed the book from the bookshelf from college. I opened it up and followed the 'home-made' recipe. I re-read all that I had previously learned. Interesting how you can forget such amazing things! Typical.

Within ten minutes I had it made. I tested it for myself. I dabbed my finger in the green liquid and drew an invisible smiley face on the table. I grabbed the pen-light and shined it on the spot. There was the face. Bingo! I quickly dialed Ben and told him. He was impressed.

"You might not remember, Ella, but do you know what I did with that inauguration button?"

There was that name again. I began washing all the utensil's I'd used. "Of Washington's?"

"Those are the ones." A drop in the background, and Riley yelped. "Riley! Be careful with those!" Ben yelled.

"I'm still here, Ben."

He came back. "I know. Sorry. I have a plan what to do with the button. Any ideas? I've looked through everything?"

"Safe?"

"Yeah."

I leaned against the sink. "Uh…what about the velvet box with your grandfather's pocket watch, your first Mets tickets and your graduation ring?"

"Oh, haven't checked there. Let's see…."

It sounded like he tripped over something. Ben mumbled something about Riley and I chuckled. I put my utensil's away and closed the cupboard. Then I grabbed a container and scribbled with permanent ink: 'Ben'.

"Aha! Found it!"

"Right where I said it was?"

He chuckled. "Ella, you're a genius."

"Or so I'm told."

We both laughed. "So, what time do you want me to pick up those chemicals?"

"Today's fine. Anytime is ok."

"I'll be over later then. I'll see you later, Ella."

"Sure, Ben."

We hung up, and I set the mix on the table. I began cleaning up a little, putting clothes away and tidying up the living room and my computer station. The phone rang awhile later. I checked Caller ID. Gibson, Martha.

"Mrs. Gibson?" She was the elderly lady the next house down. Practically my second mother, or grandmother. You get it, really close and everything.

"Noell? I was wondering if you could help me with something."

I leaned against the counter and cradled the phone between my ear and shoulder. "Sure, what is it?"

"Could you help me in my backyard? It won't take long."

I smiled. "Sure. I'll be right over."

"Thank you. You're such a dear."

I quickly ended the call and entered my bedroom and changed into some working clothes. I had a feeling Mrs. Gibson had some hard labor for me to attend to. I changed made my way out the door, locking the door behind me.

**. Ben POV .**

Riley had left after I called Noell. He was tired, hungry and irritated, so I sent him home. That gave me some time to ding on the computer; forge Noell a.k.a. 'Charlotte McCarthy' an invitation to the Gala. Then Riley called and told me about my ID badge that he had ready for me. He said it was convincing. I doubted it.

I decided to shower and change clothes. I planned on going to see Noell later this afternoon, and I didn't want to go looking like I had just come from a gym or something. I was finding it easier and easier to impress the girl, but something in my mind told me just to go all out.

I showered and emerged ten minutes later. I pondered Noell and our relationship as I dressed. I slipped on my jeans first off all and thought back to last year. Noell had just begun to catch my attention. She had grown her hair out, matured physically, and had started taking deeper interest in history and talking about it more.

I slipped my grey sweater on next. The Artic expedition hit me. The way she turned to me for help. Her green eyes begging for rescue. Those eyes…..

I combed through my hair and looked down to the picture on the dresser. Noell, Riley and I when we went diving in Hawaii last spring. Noell stood out immediately. Her hair had just touched her hips, and her skin had been darkened by the sun. I smiled and set the picture down.

I exited my bedroom and seated myself in the living room. More pictures of us doing what we loved. Noell teaching a seminar on the Titanic, Riley with his new computer, and I holding the copies of the Silence Dogood letters from my father. All memorable moments.

Noell had never occurred to me as someone more than a friend until about a year ago. I noticed how I made her blush by just smiling, or how she diverted her eyes when ours locked. A simple compliment would make her turn pink. I smiled to myself.

Noell Steele was definitely a girl for me.

She loved history, had a science degree, and was relatable. Quick thinking and witty. She made me smile a lot and agreed with a lot of things I suggested and did just about everything she could to try and get my attention. Ditto, when it came to me. Of course it would be a challenge and adventure to try and speak my emotions and feelings, but I was up for it. As long as she was this easy to impress, it wouldn't be too difficult. I already had her on the line. Now all I had to do was reel her in.

Maybe that would be harder than expected.

I shut down the apartment and grabbed my coat. Quickly hailing a cab, I climbed inside and gave him directions to Noell's. I decided getting the chemicals and dipping the button would be wise to do now.

The cab pulled out in front of Noell's fifteen minutes later. I told him to wait a minute. Then I ran up the walkway and rang the doorbell. Nothing.

I looked around her yard, noticing she lived in quite a nice apartment. I rang the bell again. Nothing again. I tried knocking. Still nothing.

I tried to look through her window, but it was covered by a curtain. This was proving harder than expected. Where was she? Had she gone out? Maybe I should try her cell. Nah, she had to be around.

"Hey, young man, are you looking for Miss Steele?"

I turned to the frail old voice across the yard. An elderly woman stood behind a white picket fence, stroking a cat in her arms. I looked around and approached her.

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

She laughed. "Ah, yes. Noell, someone to see you!" She called over her shoulder.

"Who is it, Mrs. Gibson?"

I looked behind the woman and held my breathe for an instant. Noell dropped the spade shovel and gloves on the ground and jogged over. If I recalled, even when she looked bedraggled, Noell had never looked so beautiful.

Her hair was tied back into a braid and bandana, strand encircling her face and wet with perspiration. Her green eyes sparkled in the daylight, and her smile widened when she caught sight of me. Even in sweats she looked amazing. I forced myself to breathe.

"Ben! I forgot completely!" She smiled, wiping her brow.

I shook my head. "No, no, everything's fine. Working hard?" I smiled.

She turned to the pile of dirt in the backyard. "Oh, yeah, helping Mrs. Gibson plan a tree."

"She's such a hard worker! My own son never worked so hard in his entire life!" The woman laughed. The cat agreed.

I scratched the back of my neck. So Noell was smart _and _strong. This girl was starting to impress me even more. "Ah, Ella works pretty hard."

"I'll get the chem…." I stopped her with a look. "Liquids in the house. I'll be right back, Mrs. Gibson." With nothing more than a smile and wink to me, she jumped the picket fence and dashed into the house.

"Quick girl, that Noell Steele is. And you are?"

I jerked my attention from Noell's front door to the woman. "Uh, Ben Gates."

"Ben Gates! The man with the conspiracy theory on the Mason's, right?"

'Everyone's a critic,' I bit my lower lip. "It's not a conspiracy."

"Call it whatever you like, dear. But I'm Martha Gibson, Noell's neighbor."

"I figured as much." I said.

She smiled and looked toward's Noell's home. "She's a lovely girl, Mr. Gates. And around your age I might add."

I smiled and chuckled. "I guess. And yes, Ella is indeed beautiful."

"Ella?"

"Oh, an old nickname."

The woman smiled. "Old? You're old friends then?"

"College." I added dryly.

She winked. "I didn't say this, Mr. Gates, but Miss Steel is indeed attracted to you."

'I thought as much.'

A slam of the door jolted us apart. Noell came running back and handed me the container of green chemicals. I didn't bother to look at it. Only her figure and stunning eyes appealed to me at the moment.

"There you are, Ben. It should be what you need. Any problems and just let me know, 'k?" She smiled and jumped back over the fence.

"Ok, sounds good. Thanks."

She smiled again. "No problem. I have to get back to helping Mrs. Gibson, but I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow, sure."

She saluted and jogged off towards the dirt pile. She slipped the gloves on and began shoveling again. Mrs. Gibson and I watched a moment. Me more transfixed than she.

"Ah, Mr. Gates, we could use the help of a strong young man. It would speed things up a little." She winked.

I nodded. "I see what you're saying."

She led me to the garage and handed me a shovel and gloves. We joined Noell in the backyard, and I set the shovel down. I gave the woman the quiet signal, and she nodded. Noell didn't notice.

I quietly snuck up behind her while she still shoveled. I bit my lower lip and held my breath, debating for a quick second if I should do this.

I decided to take the plunge.

With a few quick steps, I wrapped my arms around her small waist and she screamed, dropping the shovel. I started to laugh, as did the old woman and I spun her around. She instantly silenced and crossed her arms.

"Benjamin Franklin Gates! I can't believe you!" She slapped my upper arm for me to release. I didn't.

"What? I was just messin' with ya."

She smiled and shook her head. "Same old Ben. Same old Ben."

With nothing more than a smile, I closed my eyes slightly and found myself lowering my head towards hers. She brought hers closer. Noell felt so good in my arms right now. I didn't want to let go. Didn't know if I should.

Without thinking, my lips pressed against hers slightly. She pressed back. My eyes closed completely and I felt her fall into the kiss. I placed my hands to the small of her back and pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Nothing could stop this moment.

"Ah, Miss Steele?"

Besides that.

Noell jerked back and I released, coughing to distract myself. Noell didn't look at me and I didn't look at her. She cleared her throat and grabbed the shovel.

"I'd better get this done."

I picked up the other. "I'll help you."

I dropped into the hole and began digging, feeling the embarrassment and somewhat of nervousness radiate from the girl across from me. I felt my own face redden from embarrassment.

And somehow, it didn't bother me.

**. Thanks! .**


	6. Too Much Of A Good Thing

**POST-IT: **This is so depressing. Is my story really this bad that it can't get any reviews? Why does everyone else get lots of reviews and I don't? I'm complaining, yes. Sorry. Enjoy please! ;)

**. 6 .**

. Noell POV .

I paused my shoveling to look down at Ben. My head spun and heart beat harder in my chest. About a half an hour ago he had shed his sweater, leaving only a dripping white t-shirt now. I couldn't help but stare. It was wet with perspiration and stuck to his well muscled body perfectly. Chills ran down my spine.

I began digging again. We were almost done with this stupid tree. I had been working for about an hour and a half, continuously. And then Ben had to come and make things complicated with his kiss and sneak attack.

The kiss. My heart pooled in my chest.

What had that been anyway? Why had Ben kissed me? Was it an impulse? Or a dare? If Riley dared him to, I'll kill both of them! But I doubt Riley would do that to me. He wasn't one for humiliating me and making me look like a fool. Especially around Ben.

What a sweet and tender kiss he'd given me! It was like candy or a cold drink on a hot day, satisfying. And like too much of a good thing, it's bad for a person. And this person was me. Because: I wanted more. Too much more. Now I found myself hooked on that one moment, the feeling it gave me and the tingle that was rolling around my lips. Oh Ben, are you feeling the same way?

I pulled up another shovel full of dirt and threw it on the pile. The Declaration theft and the Dr. Chase woman penetrated my concerns and thoughts. Is this really a good idea? I mean, stealing it so we can find a treasure? Was it worth it? To clear Ben's name, yes. To find a treasure, I wasn't sure.

Then Ben climbed out of the hole and dropped the shovel in the pile of dirt. I did the same. We both followed Mrs. Gibson to the garage where we hauled out the tree. It was a tall oak, thin and skinny, wimpy looking. But with no words Ben and I positioned it in the hole.

Mrs. Gibson kept commenting about how hard workers we were, and how we worked quickly and smoothly together. This made me uncomfortable. I wanted the woman to shush! Like Ben needed to know how well we worked together.

To make this work, he sorta did.

Within another forty-five minutes we had the tree planted and watered. Mrs. Gibson awarded us with lemonade, which we downed in about two gulps. Ben retreated to put the shovels away, and Mrs. Gibson stood on tip-toe to whisper to me. I lowered for her to reach my ear.

"He's very handsome, you know."

I bit my lower lip. "This I know." I smiled.

"He's attracted to you, as you know."

I was silent.

This I didn't know. It surprised me. I straightened as Ben exited the garage and promised myself I'd talk to Mrs. Gibson later about this. My insides flopped as Ben smiled and accepted his sweater which I extended to him. He wiped his brow and grabbed the container from the stump of an old cut down tree.

He looked amazing.

His blue eyes shimmered as he looked my way, and his face glistened with perspiration. His smile was really making me melt and fall apart inside. My stomach did flips and my heart beat like a drum, and my breathe was taken from my lungs. Could this man before me see I was falling fast and hard?

"Thank you both for everything," Mrs. Gibson smiled sweetly. "Hope to see you again."

"No problem, Mrs. G. I'll talk to you again later." I smiled.

Ben nodded and waved to her and I walked him back to my door. We met on the front porch, me with a hand on the knob and him looking up to me. Oh how I'd imagined this moment. But only in the evening, and after a date. And Ben and I not sweating like fiends.

"Um, Ella," He asked before I said my goodbye.

I silenced myself. "Yes, Ben?"

"I was wondering," he cleared his throat. "would you think you'd go to the Gala with me?"

My heart skipped.

"I was planning on going with you, Ben." That was a stupid line.

He looked down and then back to me. "I know that, but what I mean is, will you come as my date?"

I thought I'd melt.

I forced myself to smile and breathe and not take a step backwards. "Sure, if you want me to."

"I do. It will be good cover."

I inwardly sighed. 'Typical Ben.' I nodded. "Sure thing. I'll do it. Just for you."

He smiled. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, early."

"Ok."

He jogged back out to the sidewalk and whipped out his cell and called a cab.

**. Saturday .**

We'd gotten everything in place. Today was the big Gala event, where Ben and I would attend the socialites and Riley would hook into the computer. He'd already got the empty feed he needed and the real thing. We had everything we needed.

Ben had sent the button to Dr. Chase, coated with the fingerprint chemicals. She should've received it yesterday afternoon. Her fingers should have enough coating on them to give us the passwords and access codes we needed on the keyboards. I was a genius, Ben had continually told me. I didn't care. Not one bit.

Now I was slipping on my shoes and making last arrangements on my hair. Ben would be here any minute to pick me up. I hope I looked satisfactory.

I had chosen a tight red dress that went to my knees. It filled my figure to my satisfactory, and complimented my brown hair rather nicely. I remembered Ben's favorite color was red. I'd done this on purpose.

My long hair I had left down, but styled a half ponytail with a pearl-laden tooth comb from Hawaii. My make-up was light, mostly eye-shadow and mascara. I didn't care for my face to be that of a clown.

I looked myself over once again, and packed a clutch filled with my cell, lipstick and a medicine container filled with the chemicals. It looked like allergy medication, addressed to me. It was perfect.

I began to shut down my apartment when the doorbell rang. It was Ben. I quickly grabbed my brown suede jacket from the couch and made my way to the door. I placed my hand on the knob and counted to three.

'Here goes nothing,' I told myself.

Maybe it was something.

I opened the door and there stood Ben, on my front porch. My breathe ceased in my lungs. I looked him over. His tux was fit to him perfectly, and his hair was wet; styled to the one side. He smelt of aftershave and mint gum.

He spoke first. "Wow, Noell, um, you look stunning."

"You look good yourself." I smiled.

I quickly locked my door and took his hand and we made our way out the red van, where Riley was at the wheel. I slipped into the passengers seat and buckled my belt. Riley looked me over and whistled through his teeth.

"You look hot."

I chuckled. "Thanks."

"You better keep an eye on her, Benji. She's got 'hot' written across her forehead." Riley put the van in gear.

Ben poked his head between the seats and looked to me, eyes locked to mine. "I know."

I blushed and quickly looked away.

Riley drove on and looked between the two of us, "Ben, if you're done flirting with my cousin, the uni's in the back."

"Uniform? What?" I asked suddenly.

Ben began putting on a janitors uniform. "I was only able to forge one invitation. I gave it to you. I'm going to sneak into security in this," He handed me a folded envelope. "you'll need this to get in. They're going to want to check your handbag."

"Chemicals are secure, don't worry."

He smiled. "I wasn't."

We stopped outside the Gala and Riley opened his computer in the back. Ben and I exited and he grabbed my arm before I rounded the van. He jerked me to a stop and our eyes met again. My face began to turn colors again.

"Be careful, Noell."

I smiled. "I can handle myself. Watch yourself, 007."

He smiled to me and we split apart, Ben going through the service entry and I made my way to the guest entry, my gaze never leaving the man entering the building.

**. I'll just let you review. It takes a two big womping minutes .**


	7. Fake Make Out

**POST-IT: Thanks for reading and please review?**

**. 7 .**

I entered security with hopes of flying through with no difficulties. No such luck. I ended up being searched because the metal detector sensed my earring. Like I was hiding anything in this extremely form fitting dress? Sometime cops are so dumb.

I took my handbag and entered the party, along with all the other uppity snoots in this building. Soft, classical music drifted over the audience as people laughed and talked about stupid subjects while sipping champagne. The weather, families and news. I was so sickened and already deathly bored.

I dug around in my hand-bag and grabbed the small, plastic earpiece from my coin purse. I situated it in my ear and Riley checked it.

_Hey, how's Malibu Barbie doing in there?_ Riley chuckled at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes. "Dork."

_Give her a break, Riley. She looks amazing._ That was Ben.

I smiled and for once could blush freely. "Thanks Ben. Where are you?"

_Look behind you._

I spun around and saw Ben coming towards me through the crowd. I politely rushed over to him and he extended his arm. I took it tenderly and told my heart to quiet. My mind told me to slow down and relax, but my heart was saying go for it.

'What do you say, God?' I asked internally.

I smiled to all the people who looked us over. Ben grabbed two champagne glasses, one from the base. I took another. We made our way casually over to the blond.

Her dress rode to her knees and puffed out, looking quite ridiculous. She met us with a smile and questioning eyes.

Dr. Chase! Just the woman we wanted to see.

Her hair was tied back into a bun, and her heels looked great with her dress. Her make-up was a little overdone around the eyes, but except for the dress, she looked amazing.

"Paul, Charlotte. How are you?" She asked.

Pathetic conversations again. "Great, and you?" I asked.

"Fine. Thank you for the button, Paul. I was grateful to finally have it." She smiled.

Ben looked her over and handed her the glass. "Sure, no problem. I figured it would serve its purpose." His tone completely changed. I could see he was enjoying her girlish looks and figure. She smiled and wrinkled her nose.

"Absolutely. I really love it."

They continued to make conversation. _Hey, is that the mean Declaration lady? Dragon lady or whatever?_

I didn't respond. Ben heard it too, he gave me a look.

I smiled to Dr. Chase and they continued chatting. _Get the glass and split, Noell._ Riley coaxed. Good idea.

Then some guy, taller than Ben and I, trotted over and offered Abigail a drink. She looked from hers to his, and then I gave Ben a look.

_Who's the stiff? _I forgot, my conscious, Riley Poole.

"Here, why don't I take this off your hands so you can take that one off his hands?" Ben smiled.

He took it from the base and made a toast, something about tyranny and ripping someone's insides out and burning them.

_Good toast, Benny. Now split. _I wanted to punch Riley in the face. Abigail and the one guy looked at Ben like he was insane. I marveled inside my head. What a history dork. What a guy.

Ben and I quickly said our goodbyes and parted. I handed him the chemicals with a quick, sly movement. He retreated to a corner, me in tow.

"Ok, let's make this look as decent as possible." Ben whispered into my ear.

I got the drift. "Not too personal, got it?"

"Don't worry."

I wrapped my arms around his neck when his arms swivled around my waist. Ben lowered his head to my ear and began whispering. I closed my eyes and laid my head against his cheek.

"I want you to go back to the van,"

I froze. "What?" I whispered.

"This is too risky. Go back with Riley and sit and wait. I'll make it quick, I promise."

_Whenever you two are done making out, we have a Declaration to steal._

"Forget it, Ben. I'm staying."

He sighed and groaned. "Don't make things difficult."

"Why not? You live for difficult."

He pulled back. "Go with Riley. Please."

His eyes begged mine. They were so capturing, yet so deep and full of life. I couldn't resist them. My stomach did somersaults and my lungs contracted. I swallowed a dry mouthful and closed my eyes and groaned.

"I'm going to regret this. But fine."

I stalked off towards the door, Ben watching as I left. I stepped down the stairs carefully and sat on the edge, watching the van.

_I'm over here! See me! Come on!_

"No chance, Ri. I don't enter that van until Ben does." I mumbled.

_You're so stubborn. _Ben.

I smiled. "That wouldn't stop you."

_True. I'm in._

And now all we had to do was wait. I sat with hands on my knees, tapping my feet on the marble staircase; counting the minutes until I felt Ben's hand in mine again.

So far, three.

**. Lame, I know. More to come! .**


	8. Hanging By A Thread

**Post-It: **Here we go. The chase is on! ;)

**. 8 .**

**. Ben POV .**

I took the champagne glass from Dr. Chase and swiftly descended down the hall. I dumped the contents down the fountain drain and disappeared into the restroom.

_You ready yet, 007? _Noell's voice rang inside my ear like music. It was a soft tone, filled with concern and touched with a smidge of worry. It pleased me to know she was waiting right outside for me.

"Working on it," I pulled the Ziploc bag from inside my pocket and stuffed the glass inside. I then grabbed the medicine container filled with the fingerprint liquid.

_Just pour the stuff inside, Ben. It will work on its own. About thirty seconds and you'll see the prints. _Noell again. She whispered it. _No, I'm just waiting for someone. _Another voice. Male. Very slurred.

"Everything alright, Ella?"

She didn't respond. _No, I'm ok. Thanks. I said I'm fine! Let me go this instant! _

I perked. What was happening? Who was bothering her, and why? With my entire being I wanted to rush out there and see if she's ok. Maybe Riley had the guts to do it? Probably not.

"Riley, I got the prints! Is Noell ok?"

Riley clicked away on his computer. _Good job, Ben! Everything's clear in the preservation room. I heated the sensors with a laser about fifteen minutes ago. Oh, there it goes! Into the preservation room! Now's your chance, go!_

"What about Noell?"

_She's ok….ouch! She just slugged him in the face!_

I pressed my gloved thumb against a clean print. "Who?"

_Some stiff. _

I smiled. "Good work, 006."

_Thanks, Benny._

"I meant Noell."

_I'm ok. Now, get going hotshot!_

I smiled at her tone of voice. It coaxed me on. I quickly made my way towards the employee service elevator, and pressed my gloved thumb over the keypad. It read over the print and cleared me. I stepped inside and pressed the top floor.

"How's the hallway?"

_Everything's clear so far. No signs of guards and no signs of Ian anywhere._

Great. Just going as planned.

"Wonderful. Do you see me?"

I waved and saluted to a security camera. It moved and followed me inside to preservation room.

_He-llo. _Riley said stupidly.

I pressed my thumb against the room's keypad. It beeped me inside.

"I'm clear."

**. Noell's POV .**

"Great job, Ben! Now hurry, before anyone gets suspicious." I whispered, tapping my ear slightly.

_Not worried, are we, Noell? _

"Shut up and get moving!" I hissed.

I paced the front of the building, waiting for Ben to exit. I could hear the drill through the earpiece, the dropping of screws. I paced faster. My insides were like steel. I could feel my pulse pick up and my blood begin to turn to ice.

_Not good. Ben! Ben, I lost my feed! Ben!_

_ What?_

"Riley, don't joke with me!" I felt my stomach drop.

He slapped something. _Not kidding! I have nothing. Zip! I lost everyone. Get out of there, Ben! Now!_

_ I'll take it with me. _

_ Is it heavy?_ Riley asked, oblivious.

"Of course it's heavy, bonehead! Ben! Hurry!"

I heard the drill again and the beep of the elevator. And then I heard a door slam. Voices. Hushed, distant voices. Then gunfire. I gasped.

"Ben!"

_I'm ok, Ian's here. He wants the Declaration._

I heard him roll the paper and slip it inside plastic casing. I bit down on my knuckles and prayed.

'God, please, let Ben get out safely, and don't let Ian find out. Please get us out of here quickly. And also, forgive me for what I'm doing.'

I looked towards the van, Riley tapping the wheel impatiently and singing for Ben to speed up. I threw off my heels and picked them up and leaned against the cold stone of the building.

"Come on."

I was jerked forward by Ben as we rushed across the street. We stopped at the back of the van and I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"You're ok! Thank God!"

Riley spun around in the seat. "Get in!"

"Hey, you, Paul Brown!"

We both turned. "Oh no. Chase." I mumbled.

"Get in. I'll take care of her."

I slipped into the van and watched. He began talking rapidly with her, in hushed tones. She reached inside his jacket.

"What's this?"

"Uh, a souvenir."

Her eyes widened. "You didn't! Oh you didn't!"

"No-!" She cut him off.

"Oh, you're so dead! SECURITY!" She grabbed the Declaration.

She kept screaming. The alarm in the building went off. Ben looked at me and jumped inside.

"Not good."

"The Declaration!"

"SECURITY!" Chase screamed.

"Noell, no!" Ben reached for me.

Too late, Ben.

I jumped from the van and spun her around, grabbing the Declaration and pushing her to the sidewalk. She pulled me down with her, and grabbed the Declaration again. She began taking off down the sidewalk.

"No, Noell, come back!"

"Not without that document!"

I chased after Abigail, and tackled her to the ground. She screamed and starting hitting me. I punched her straight in the nose. She settled, staring at me in complete amazement. Second person I've punched today. Akwaaaard.

"Gemme that!"

I grabbed it from her hands and felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and rose.

"Let's go, Ben."

The voice chuckled. A gun cocked. "Sorry, but, I'm afraid I'm not Ben."

"Ian! Oh no."

I jerked my arm from his hold and made a dash for the van. He seized me again and cupped his hand over my mouth. He led me to the catering van across the street. He shoved me inside and reached for the Declaration. He snagged it and I pounded on the door.

"Let me out! NOW!" I ordered.

Ian laughed smugly. "I'm afraid not, deary."

The van spun out and swerved onto the street, me in its grips. I remembered my earpiece.

"Ben! Help me!"

_I'm on my way, Noell. Go, Riley, GO!_

**. Review? .**


	9. The Chase Is On!

**Post-It: **Thanks again for reading and please, tell me how I'm doing. What do you think of Noell, as a character? And what do you think of her feelings for Ben? And Ben's feelings for her?

**. 9 .**

**. Ben's POV .**

This was not entirely a good thing.

We lurched onto the street after the catering van, Riley swerving in and out of the lanes. I gripped the passenger's seat and slid into it. Riley looked from me to the road.

"What do we do?"

I thought for a moment. "Still working on it."

Noell's earpiece must've flown off, because I got nothing from her. I began to worry, and my pulse began to rise. What was Ian going to do with Noell?

I watched the catering van intensely, before I ducked under gunfire. Riley swerved and lowered himself as well. When it stopped we both rose. Riley's eyes widened and he went pale. I felt my stomach rise to my throat.

"Not good, Ben, not good!"

I watched helplessly as the back door of the catering van flew open, Noell dangling from it with the Declaration. She was screaming, looking to us then Ian. Ian and his goons tried to close the door and get her back in. Noell shifted her weight to keep the door open.

"Get me up to her! Now!"

I pushed open the van door and grabbed the handle on the wall. Riley swerved suddenly to miss a telephone pole, but quickly corrected himself. Noell was just feet from me now.

"Noell, jump!"

She was about to let go when the door slammed back into place. Noell tumbled back inside the van, dropping the Declaration. She scrambled to her feet, and leaned off the back.

"Ben!"

"JUMP!"

Without another thought, Noell jumped and I wrapped my arm around her waist. We tumbled inside, hitting the floor with a slam.

Noell was safe.

**. Noell POV .**

I found myself on top of Ben the next moment. The wind was gone completely from my lungs, and my body trembled slightly. I slid off Ben and put my hand to his cheek.

"Ben, are you ok?" I asked, my hair scattering across my face.

He nodded. "Fine. You?"

"Better."

Then I heard gunfire tick across the metal of the van. I screamed and pressed myself against the side of the van. More shots fired off. Ben crawled over and slid the van door closed. The firing continued.

"Riley….get going." Ben said, trying to regain breathe. I helped him to his feet, and sat him in the passenger's seat. Realization dawned on me, and I fell backwards when Riley rounded a sharp right corner.

"Careful." Ben said, grabbing my wrist and steadying me. He smiled, but I couldn't smile back. My stomach tied in tight knots not even Ben could untie.

"Ben….I lost the Declaration."

Riley looked behind then back to the road. "You…._WHAT?"_

My head dropped. "I lost it."

Ben rose and went to the back of the van. "No, you didn't," He pulled out a red cylinder tube to hold cardiographs.

"What do you mean I didn't? Ian has it, Ben!"

Ben pulled out the plastic wrapping. "No, he has a dummy copy."

I grabbed the real thing. My heart leapt at the brain this guy had. He bought another copy! Ian had the fake. I was pleased, happy and so relieved.

"The Declaration!" I wrapped Ben in a hug. "You're a genius!"

Ben seated himself in the passengers seat. "I figured having another copy on hand would be smart," He untied his bowtie. "apparently I was right."

"Then what does Ian have?"

I wrinkled my nose. "The dummy."

"A souvenir." Ben stated dryly.

Riley smiled and sped on down the road. "Where do we go now?"

"We can't go back."

I looked at him. "Why?"

"I paid for the uh, dummy, with-."

"No! A credit card!" I shouted.

He nodded. "I was short on cash."

Riley pounded the wheel. "Oh man! A credit card slip! We're on the grid. They'll have our records from forever!"

I stared at Ben and then Riley. Riley was very upset. I decided to lighten the mood a little. Nothing like picking on my cousin to make us all happy, right?

I flicked Riley's temple.

A hand shot to the spot. "Owwy! That's not fair! That hurt!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop complaining and drive."

"Go to the park, Ri. We'll think about this there, on solid ground."

I sighed. "Good, because I'm really tired of moving vehicles."

We all laughed.

**. Review? I'll give you a virtual cookie! ;) .**


	10. Where I Belong

**Post-It: **Thanks again for reading and more reviews would be nice! I'll tell you where Abby is, as long as you review me! I thankya a lot! :p

**. 10 .**

We pulled over at the city's park, the van parked between two giant oaks. We had lost Ian in the catering van and Abigail was most likely safe and sound somewhere in the FBI building, ratting us out. Joyous.

I sat with my elbows on my knees, chin in hands. Ben was pacing, thinking about our next step. The Declaration sat safely beside me in the red cylinder, motionless. I looked at it ever few moments. The Declaration! How amazing was this? Completely amazing. Miracle worthy amazing.

"Ben?" I asked suddenly.

He stopped. "What?"

"How do we plan to view this 'invisible map' on the back of the Declaration? Surely you don't plan to run chem tests on it, do you?" I stood and stretched my legs. "Besides, don't we need the Dogood letters? The poem said Silence will help the unseen, right?"

Ben nodded. "You're right. And, no, I don't plan to run tests on the Declaration. Only one, which I know will work. And, for your information, Noell, I have the Dogood letters."

"Where are they then?"

"He doesn't have them." Riley blurted.

Ben glared at him. "I don't. But my father does."

"Your father?" I questioned. "You're telling me that we're going to drive all the way to see your father so he can give us his big lecture on treasure hunting and wasting our lives? Ben, what are you thinking? Do you want to be humiliated? Again?"

"I'm thinking about the next clue. Humiliation has become immune to me. But, I know what my father will say, and it doesn't bother me, Ella. Just trust me ok?"

"I always do. But I just wonder if you're following your heart, or your head."

He smiled. "Both. Now, Riley, let's get moving. We don't have much time."

"Before Malibu Barbie rats us out? Or before Ian finds us?"

Ben slid the van door closed. "As I said before; both."

An hour later, we arrived in front of Patrick Gates' home. It was about midnight. All the lights were still on in the house, and the screen door was evening open. What was this old timer thinking? Wasn't it waaay past his bed-time anyway?

I have never been a real fan of Patrick Gates. He's antagonizing, degrading and downright grouchy. When I first met him, he asked if I was Ben's 'bed mate'. Not a very good first impression. Thank God he didn't ask if we eloped or anything.

As nice as that sounds, it wasn't going to happen.

Riley parked the van a block away, and we all scurried out. My shoes had long since came off, and I'd decided to go barefoot the rest of the evening, until one of us suggested to go get some new clothes. I would not be making that suggestion.

We basically flew up to the porch and Ben rang the door-bell. I stood in-between the two of them, barefoot and feeling naked. And not to mention freezing. I wrapped my arms over my chest and rubbed my forearms.

"Put this on. Last thing we need is a sick assistant on this treasure hunt." Ben stated abruptly. He slid off his suit coat and slipped it over my shoulders. I smiled. Ben's jacket. Warm, inviting and it smelt pretty good too.

"Thanks." I said politely.

He winked and wrapped his arm over my shoulders, rubbing his hand over my forearms. My insides immediately warmed. They flopped, pooled, did somersaults. It felt like the Olympics inside my body.

"Who is it at this hour-?" He stopped abruptly behind the screen, eyes widening. Ben waved and Riley smiled. I looked down. Why did they always have to stare at the girl?

The screen door creaked open. Patrick stepped out. "Ben? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Dad-?"

He interrupted. "Oh my gosh, Noell's not pregnant is she?" He looked to me. He stepped towards me and his hands clapped onto my shoulders. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"And if she is, are you going to leave the mother of your grandchild out in the cold all night?" Ben chuckled. I glared at his back as they entered. Patrick escorted me in, and Ben whispered loud enough for me to hear as I passed.

"She's not pregnant, Dad."

Patrick looked relieved. "And you didn't elope, did you?"

"Dad!" Ben said, annoyed.

Patrick held up his hands. "Ok, ok. You better not be here to talk about that stupid treasure." He walked into the kitchen. "There's some pizza on the table. Still warm I think."

No thanks. Ben and I declined, while Riley dived into the living couch and grabbed a stiff slice. Yuck. Cold, calorized, cardboard pizza. Gross. Ben set the cylinder on the table and followed him into the kitchen.

"Do I look pregnant?" I whispered to Riley, sitting in a overstuffed leather chair. Riley looked me over and mumbled through a mouthful.

"Not really."

"Thank you."

Ben and Patrick came out. "Ben, I don't want to hear it! I've wasted my life on this, and so have you! And he drug you into this didn't he?" He pointed to us.

Riley stood. So did I. "Not really. I kind of pulled myself into it." I said sheepishly.

"I volunteered." Riley said stupidly.

Patrick sighed. "Well un-volunteer yourselves! It's a waist of time. You'll end up old and wrinkled before you know it and your like will be completely gone! I'm thankful I had your Mother, Ben, for however short a time it was. And you have no one!" He yelled. He tromped into the kitchen.

"Dad. We found another clue."

"That's all it is, Ben! Is another clue! They made up clues to a fantasy to keep us guessing to deride us away from them. The treasure is a myth. A myth!" Patrick's face was turning red. Ben's face reddened as well, whether from embarrassment or anger I didn't know. But I did know Patrick was bothering me.

Greatly.

"Dad, we found the Charlotte."

Patrick stopped and straightened. He closed the fridge and threw a water bottle to Ben. "She was a ship then?"

I came into the conversation. "Yes, sir. She was stunning. Gorgeous."

"And?"

Ben sighed. "She was destroyed."

Patrick groaned and rolled his eyes. "If you were involved, Benjamin, I have now doubt it is destroyed."

The nerve! How dare he criticize Ben that way! What kind of father was he? And I wonder what his mother was like! Heck, my father said pretty bad things about me when I was younger, but this was ridiculous. Ben was an amazing guy. His brain comprehended things not even professors could understand. He was quick witted and spontaneous. Daring and adventurous. And apparently, his Dad didn't trust him very much.

"It wasn't exactly my fault."

I quieted. "It was mine."

Ben shot me a look. "Don't even go there. It wasn't your fault and you know it."

I didn't respond. Ben continued. "Dad, we have the next clue. We can figure this out!"

Patrick threw his hands in the air. "That's all it will ever be, Ben! A trail of clues leading you into something that doesn't exist, don't you get it? Don't waist your life, or theirs!" He pointed to us. His face reddened.

"I refuse to believe that."

Aww, defended his beliefs. What a guy. I smiled to myself at his bravery and defensiveness. He had way more guts than I did. Then again, I punched a very important woman in the face. Yikes. I bit my lower lip. Not exactly a pretty picture.

"Of course you do, Ben! You're stubborn, hard-headed and disobedient! I've told you all your life to sit back and get a job doing something you're good at! And all you're doing is wasting your time on something that doesn't exist!"

"It does exist!" I blurted.

Patrick, Ben and Riley all looked at me. I walked up to Patrick. "I don't get you, Mr. Gates. You spend your entire life trying to find this treasure, then turn around and criticize your son for following his dream! God put it in Ben's heart to find this, and he will. I'm right behind him, so whatever you have to say to him, goes to me as well."

Ben looked at me like I was crazy. Then his gaze turned into appreciation, and one of the gazes where your high-school crush watches you pass his locker. Yeah, one of those. His eyes had stars in them, and he winked to me as if saying thanks. I winked back.

"And this all coming from a carny girl? What are you even doing in this scenario, Noell? You belong back at the fair. Not here." Patrick spat.

Ben spun around on his heel. "You did_ not _just say that!"

My mouth dropped open. I walked backwards, laughing in disbelief. "Ok, I see. Maybe you're right, Mr. Gates. Maybe I don't belong here, doing what I love. Maybe I am making a mistake that will cost me my future. Excuse me for living my life." I stopped at the door. "Good night, Riley. Ben. Mr. Gates."

I spun around and ran out the door, tears stinging my eyes. I grabbed my shoes and jacket, along with my clutch from Riley's van, and dashed across the street, back towards the city.

"I can't believe you said that!" Was all I heard as Mr. Gate's home vanished from sight.

**. Ooooh, BURN! Sorry, that was sucky, but please review anyway! .**


	11. Never is Too Far Away

**Post-It: **Read, people, read! Review too! Thanks for everything and I hope you're enjoying. Any tips, please don't be afraid to PM or review me! Thanks! ;D

**. Eleven .**

I ran until my feet started to burn. My legs protested each movement as I finally slowed into a walk. I wiped at the tears in my ears and on my cheeks. Why was it me that made things difficult? Why always me? I pulled my coat on over my shoulders. My feet burned from running on the cement, filled with pebbles and other sharp objects. The sidewalk was freezing, but my feet were immune. Too many knives pierced at my heart to make me feel any physical pain.

I finally stopped walking. I hadn't made it very far, about seven blocks or so. Far enough to be able to cry. It had to be pretty far before I did that. My body told me far enough, my heart told me never was not far enough. What would it take before I realized that never was too far away?

I sat myself on the sidewalk, feet on the street. My I brought my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs in a hug. I tucked my face into my knees and sobbed. I'd learned the hard way. Again.

My entire life was the hard way. Being born into a fair and raised with no stability or home was not exactly easy. Many people say the fair life is for them, but it's really not for anyone. It was awarded to those who couldn't make it on their own. All the lowlifes. And I'd come to believe I was one of the many lowlifes in the MCM Premiers fair employees.

Then, when I was fifteen, my grandmother came to visit the fair. I abandoned my station at the Farris Wheel and went walking with her. Finally we had stopped at the rodeo arena and just talked. For hours. She told me about my grandfather, and my cousin Riley who was a little younger than me. Then she had asked me about church. My reply was simply that I didn't go. We were always open on Sunday, and I never got the chance.

After more hours of talking about God and what He did for the world, I gave my life to Christ that evening. I became a new person. I no longer cared what people thought of me. I no longer pictured myself as a girl with no future. That's when I started to try really hard in school, and got good at history. Then I went to college and met Ben Gates.

And that's how I ended up here.

I sobbed harder. My life was falling apart. I had no job, now no future, was a fugitive against he FBI, and had stolen the Declaration. And I was in love with a criminal. A criminal who's father saw me as nothing more than fair trash. Maybe Patrick was right. Maybe I didn't belong in the 'real world'. Maybe my world was destined to be in the fair.

'Job 8:7' I reminded myself. 'Your beginnings will seem humble, so prosperous will your future be.' I had memorized that verse shortly after grandmother sent me a Bible in the mail. It applied to me, every other carny in the world, and every other person who deserves to make a difference.

The rumbling of a vehicle brought my attention to the road. The familiar color of deep red stopped about 100 yards away. It honked twice, headlights blinding me. I saw a figure step out, then the door slammed.

I jumped up and was prepared to run. I stopped when the familiar voice of Riley yelled to me.

"El, wait! It's Ri!" He ran up to me.

I looked away. "Where's Ben?"

"Back at Patrick's. He told me to go after you."

I sighed. "He couldn't come after me himself?"

"Is that what you'd prefer? I can go back and tell him that."

Actually, yes, I did want that. With my entire heart. But I knew Riley would be sent back again to find me. I sighed and shook my head, seating myself on the curb once more. Riley sat beside me and pulled me into a side hug.

"Venom, huh?" He asked.

I wiped my eyes and chuckled. "Heck yeah."

He smiled and wiped another tear from my cheek. "You know those aren't true, right?"

"I'm trying to make myself."

He didn't chuckle, like I expected. "Why do you doubt it?"

Is sighed and looked up to the stars. "I guess all my life I've thought of myself as a failure. It's lurked in my memories for years. I finally thought I was worth something, then this. Riley, why am I so different? Is it because I was born in the fairgrounds? Or is it because I'm just not right?" Tears dripped onto my suede jacket.

"Noell, whoever told you that you were nothing was a loser," Riley began, "you're the best person I know, besides Ben. You're my cousin. And it's great to know that you'll always be my cousin?"

I scoffed. "Oh really? Why's that?"

"Because you're smart."

I looked at him.

"Because you're beautiful, smart and everything else. El, you're fun to be with and imaginative, and you're stubborn."

"Thanks." I chuckled.

He playfully punched my shoulder. "You are! You won't take no for an answer, and you fight to win. You're a woman with strength and potential. And heck, you're the only girl I know who can punch like you do! But that's not the point. The point is, Noell, you're special in your own way, and nothing you can do will me stop loving you."

I cocked my head. "Riley. You're sweet." I pulled him into a hug.

"I know."

I laughed. We both rose and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Now, how about we go and see if Ben needs some reinforcements?"

"Sounds good, Commando."

We got back into the van and drove back to Patrick's. We arrived quickly and walked back into the house. Without knocking, I might add.

Yeah, we're bad people.

Patrick was in the kitchen, and Ben had the document spread out on the table. Lemons and rubber gloves sat next to him. He scanned over the document, deciding what to do next.

"Riley, Noell. Thank God." He pulled off the gloves and took me into a hug. He slapped my back and we pulled apart. His eyes met mine, and mine his. I swore mine gave out what I was feeling. Funny how a guy can do that to a girl. Could a girl do that to a guy?

"You ok?" He brushed aside my hair.

I nodded and took off my jacket. "Now I am." I winked at Riley. "You ok, no wounds after your battle?"

He chuckled. "I'm fine. Dad's ticked off, but that's ok."

He took my hand and led me into the dining room. We hovered over the Declaration and I took some gloves. How amazing. The Declaration, right in front of me, at my will. Any history geek's dream. I got chill in my spine.

Then the cutest guy in the entire world was next to me. More chills. Goosebumps ran up my arms and legs. I shivered from the emotions running through me. Ben noticed.

"You ok?"

I jerked my head towards him. "Yeah, it's just, it the _Declaration_, Ben. How amazing is that?"

"Pretty amazing. But keep it down. Dad's got a set of ears that don't quit."

I smiled. "Gotchya."

We took the lemons and squeezed the juice into a bowl. I grabbed a Q-Tip and dipped it into the bowl then handed it to Ben. He ran it over the upper right corner. He had read my mind.

"If I remember high-school history," I whispered, "there should be the symbol of the Mason's in this corner." I tapped it.

Ben smiled. "You're smarter than average bear."

I laughed. "I'd hope so!"

Ben's father walked in. We both looked up to him, Riley nibbling on an apple. Patrick held a slice of toast in his hand. Who eats toast at 1:30 a.m.? Apparently old geezers.

"How old's that thing anyway?" Patrick asked, swigging some milk.

Ben and I didn't take our eyes off the document. "Oh, at least 200 years," I answered.

"At least." Ben mimicked.

We added more juice. "If you're looking for invisible ink, you won't find it. Those compounds need heat."

"Heat, right. I knew that." I added quickly.

"Really?" Patrick asked, doubtful.

I was about to speak when Riley came to my defense. "She is pretty smart, ya know."

"Is that so? I didn't get that memo." He said sarcastically.

Ben piped up. "She went to college for science and history, Dad."

"Really now? You, Noell? Surely you would've gone for mechanics. With all those rides and junk you maintained."

My pulse rose. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue. Not expecting what happened next.

"That's it!" Ben slammed his fisted hands against the table. "One more word from anyone about this woman that's not a compliment, they will answer to me!" His chest rose and fell in convulsions, looking at his father. "Got it?"

No one answered.

Ben made his way back around the table. I dared not look at him. I swallowed once and whispered. "He's right. We need heat, Ben. It won't come out without heat."

"Then you were right as well."

I looked to Patrick. "I guess. But what do we do about the heat?"

"Pop it in the oven," Patrick mumbled.

All three of us looked at him.

"NO!" We echoed.

He held up his hands. "Fine, fine. Do it your way. You need heat."

I thought a moment. I grabbed another Q-Tip and dabbed the right corner. Then, I took in a breathe and blew it out over the paper. Ben followed my lead.

Simultaneously we breathed on the Declaration. I swallowed and blew again. My heart pulsated in my chest. I felt sweat trickle down my spine.

'Please work. Please.'

Then, a glimpse of the insignia appeared. Only for a mere moment. Ben and I stopped breathing. We shared a look. He smiled and so did I, and he pulled me into a hug.

"There it is!" He shouted.

I laughed and turned to Riley. "Ben was right! There was something!"

"What? It's there! On the back?"

Ben and I cast him a look. "SHH!"

"On the back of what?" Patrick asked.

He made his way towards the table. I spun around and shouted to Ben.

"Ben! No!"

Ben whipped around and lunged for his father's hand.

Patrick took one look and his eyes widened. He took a step back, face white and eyes in complete disbelief.

"Sweet Lord, that's the-…."

I sighed and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"….Declaration! You stole it! Oh sweet mother Mary you stole it! What _were_ you _thinking_? You just wasted your future! Prison, all three of you, for life! YOU STOLE THE DECLARATION!" He bellowed.

Ben, and I dived over to him. We slapped our hands over his mouth. Riley scrambled to close the door and windows. I begged God that no one heard that.

"SHHH! Don't go screaming it!" Ben hissed. "I know! We needed the next clue."

"Besides, it was the only way to preserve it." I stated.

"What?"

We told him about the Charlotte and Ian. Then homeland security and the FBI. We told Patrick all we knew on the subject, and he fell into the couch, beguiled.

And he didn't believe Ben. Ha! In your face, Patrick!

"Now, we're doing an experiment here," Ben began.

"On the_ Declaration of Independence_? Oh _no _you're _not_!" Patrick yelled again.

We sighed. "It's ok. It won't hurt it," I began. "it will only preserve the ink and show it to us. Riley, we need a hairdryer. Ben, lemons. We have a map to find." I ordered.

They scrambled to do my bidding.

Patrick glared at me. "One move on my son and you'll regret it."

I smiled and winked. "Too late for that, Mr. Gates."

His eyes widened. That's right, I went there.

"You witch."

I winked again. Keep on guessing, grandpa. Keep on guessing.

Or should I dare to wish Father-In-Law?

**. Sappy chappy, I know .**


	12. Sweet Revenge

**Post-It: **Thanks again for reading, and a special thanks to Jakat who is my faithful reviewer! Thanks for being loyal and for liking it so far. You people can learn a thing or two from this person! Enjoy please. I'm beggen' ya.

**. Twelve .**

Ben had retrieved more lemons from the refrigerator. Riley came dashing back with the hairdryer. I found this quite interesting. A grown, elderly man with no hair owning a hairdryer? How wacko berserko was that? And what was with the lemons randomly lying around in the fridge? Who does that? Maybe it was for the smell to refresh the frozen goods.

Somehow, that was just _freaky._

After Ben had stroked lemon juice across the Declaration, I ran over it with a hairdryer. The heat was going to work. It just had to. If it didn't I would scream. And probably cry. Riley sat ready with a pen and legal pad, in case any other clues presented themselves. I swallowed as I ran the hairdryer over the document.

Patrick had retreated to the couch, eating his toast and drinking milk. It was after two in the morning. I was exhausted. I had dangled from a moving vehicle, had been humiliated by Ben's father, and now was running a test on the Declaration. My day had been exciting and so tiring.

"Hey, hey, Ben, I have something," I asked, half sure and half unsure. Ben came running over and hovered next to me. His face was inches from the paper. I could feel his excitement, nervousness and anxiety over it.

"Keep going. I think you've got it." He whispered.

Patrick came over, careful to be on my other side. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. We'll find out."

I kept on. The arm was numb from waving the hairdryer over the paper. I didn't care. All I was focused on was that map, clue or whatever it was. Ben stayed glued to my side, and Riley almost drifted off. I kicked his chair.

"Stay awake, Riley!" I hissed. "You won't want to miss this."

He jolted awake as his chair rocked backward then foreward. "What-what'd I miss?"

"Nothing yet. Stay alert." I ordered.

Riley began doodling to keep occupied. Ben eventually slid into a kitchen chair, exhausted and beat. I swallowed, my throat dry.

I saw a number. Four maybe?

I kept drying it in the same spot. Four! Another number! Five, twelve then ten! It was working! Clues, more clues. I took a staggering, shocked step backwards. I knew my face was white, and I knew my hand was trembling.

"What? Noell, are you alright?" Ben scrambled from his chair.

I nodded and reached for his hand. "Ben, the-the clue,"

He looked to the paper.

"Oh my gosh." Riley said. "It's a bunch or numbers."

Patrick came shuffling over. "What is it?"

I kept blowing heat on the paper, as Ben scribbled the numbers on Riley's legal pad. He was intent on getting them written down as fast as he could. I kept drying the paper, more and more numbers appearing. The were in the form of a date, maybe? No, to high of number for it's time of being written. Too high of numbers for months.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

Ben looked to me and kept writing. "An Ottendorf cipher."

"What's that?" He asked again.

Ben answered. "A cipher containing numbers to send a message. I think." Ben Gates was unsure. This shocked me. I chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Something you don't know. Amazing."

He smiled back and soon we had the numbers. I clicked off the dryer and dropped into a chair, a smile on my face. Riley winked to me, and Ben tore the paper from the legal pad. He folded it and put it in his suit pocket.

"How do we read this code?" Riley asked again.

I sighed. "I'm getting tired of your questions," I snapped.

"I'm curious."

Ben looked to Patrick. I knew what was coming. "The letters. The Dogood letters, where are they?" He asked.

Patrick flushed. His face went red. I knew what was happening. No! No, we're so close! This can't be happening. My heart stopped, and my blood froze over. I swallowed another dry gulp and rose, coming to Ben's side.

"Your grandfather was lucky, Ben." Patrick began. "He found them inside the president's desk, before it was refinished and awarded to him." He babbled on about other things my mind couldn't comprehend.

"Dad….the letters," Ben asked again.

Patrick sighed. "I don't have them son."

The room hushed to a deadly silence. It was like a knife, cutting into all of us.

"What?" I choked.

Patrick paced. "I found no use for them. I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia."

Ben groaned, running his hands through his hair. He doubled over, hands on knees, gasping. I jumped from surprise and dropped to my knees, grabbing Ben's face in my hands. I brought it to level with mine.

"Ben, Ben are you ok?" I whispered.

He didn't answer, only shaking his head. "We were so close."

"Are. Are so close. This isn't over."

He nodded. "You're right. Absolutely right." He took a huge breathe and stomped off towards the kitchen. Riley ran up to Patrick and began laying into him.

"How could you donate them? They are priceless! You were so stupid! They would be worth so much! How could you just get rid of them?" I put a hand to his shoulder.

"Riley." I whispered.

He jerked my hand off. "What? It was stupid!"

"Riley, enough!" Ben commanded from the kitchen. "I'll handle this."

He twirled a roll of duct tape on his index finger. Ben leaned casually against the doorframe to the kitchen. I stared at him, clueless.

"Help me with this." He winked to me.

My mouth dropped open. "No, Ben, no. I'm not! He already doesn't like me! No way and I doing that!"

"Doing what?" Patrick asked.

Ben grabbed my arm and whispered. "Please."

"Ben," I half whispered, half whined.

He closed his eyes. "Please, Ella. We have to."

"Fine." I grumbled. "But for the record," I jerked the roll from his hands and tore off a long piece. "I was forced to do this."

We forced Patrick into a kitchen chair, and taped him to it. He protested the entire time. Three to one aren't fair odds, but we had no choice. Ben awarded him with an apple and soda. Riley grabbed our belongings, while I rolled up the Declaration. Ben snatched a book from Patrick's bookshelf.

"Thanks, Pop." Ben said, patting his father's shoulder.

Patrick sighed heavily. "I'll see you later Ben, be sure of that. Would you at least turn on the TV before you leave?"

The set clicked on. I tossed Patrick the remote. "See ya later, Mr. Gates. Sorry for the whole mix up."

He gave me a half smile. "Noell, I'm warning you. If I find out-."

I winked. "Don't worry. Everything's fine."

We ran into his garage and Ben took the driver's seat. I the passenger, and Riley the backseat. With a rev of the engine we stole out of Patrick's garage in his flashy Cadillac.

Revenge never tasted sweeter.

**. Review? Pretty please? .**


	13. My Capabilities

**Post-It: **Read, read, read, and read you all love to read! And, I know most of you enjoy typing, so type me a message, people! It takes two huge minutes! Thanks! ;)

**. Thirteen .**

We drove farther and farther from Patrick's house. We finally left city limits twenty minutes after we set out. Ben was driving at an exceptionally slow speed, for being Ben. You'd think the guy would care less about a speeding ticket. I glanced at his speedometer quickly. We were indeed going slow.

If it were me driving, we'd be going faster. A lot faster.

Silence accompanied us a few minutes longer. I sat in the passengers seat, my red dress quickly become a burden. My legs were freezing, my feet sore, and I felt more exposed than I had at the party. Patrick's house was something, but this was the icing on the cake. A bitter, cold and terrible icing.

"Your Dad has an awesome ride." Riley mumbled from the backseat. My guess he was trying to sleep, but couldn't. I checked the rear-view. I was right in my guessing.

"You must have a plan." I changed the subject.

Ben nodded. "I do. The Offendorph cipher refers to the Dogood letters."

"How is that?" I asked again.

He smiled. "Each number must refer to the letter. The page number, the sentence number, and the word inside the sentence. By counting the words in the sentence, we should have our next clue."

I nodded. "You never cease to amaze me." 'If only you knew how often that was.'

"Good to know."

I sighed and laid my head against the headrest. "I'm so tired."

Ben laughed. "No surprise. Why don't you kick back and rest, Ella? We have a ways to go before we get there."

"Fine. But, in an hour, wake me and I'll drive. You'll need more rest than I will."

He winked. "Deal."

"But before we get there, we need some new clothes, Ben. We look ridiculous."

He looked over himself. "True."

"I'd love to go shopping too, but we have no money." Riley mumbled again.

Ben dug in his suit jacket. "There should be something in there. He always tucks a couple hundred in that." He tossed me the black book.

I looked at it. "How appropriate." _Common Sense. _Ironic. Well, maybe not too much considering this is Ben's family.

"When are we going to get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird." Riley again. I groaned and rolled over onto my side, facing the car door.

"I'm so glad we brought the baby, Ben."

All I heard was Ben's laughter when I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

Next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. The warmth of hands felt good to my icy skin. I rolled over and slitted my eyes open.

"Noell, Noell, get up. We're getting something to eat. Noell." As much as I was hoping it was Ben, it was riley instead. I groaned and sat up, hand on my forehead.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

Riley checked his watch. "3:22 a.m. Now come on, Ben's waiting inside already." He helped me out of the car. I stopped and grabbed Riley's zip-up from the backseat. I pulled it on and zipped it up.

"I feel like a train-wreck." I yawned, following Riley inside the diner.

He sniggered. "You look like one too."

"Thanks, I feel better now, Riley."

We entered the diner and looked around for Ben. Typical diner. Everyone was looking at us. Me, believe it or not. Half these guys were truckers stopping for some late night coffee or a bite to eat. My dignity and confidence spiraled downward. Why did men always stare at the woman?

Riley took my hand and pulled me passed the counter. I would've tripped if my shoes were still on. I slid in a single booth, while Riley and Ben shared on. I crossed one leg over the other and grabbed a menu.

"All I need is coffee…..scratch that. Tea. Tea sounds perfect." I said.

Riley stared at me as if I were an alien. "You're nuts. I'm getting something to eat. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," I added.

"I'm a growing boy."

Ben chuckled. "Didn't you stop growing when you were like ten?"

"Ha, ha, funny. You've learned too much from her."

I winked. "About time he learned something useful."

"I feel rejected." Riley said dryly.

We ordered soon after. My tea came quickly, thank God, and I drank. I stirred in three lumps of sugar, while Riley bit into a greasy burger. The smell was tempting, but sickening.

"So, how are we going to get the clue," Riley mumbled through a mouthful.

I wrinkled my nose. "Never, if you continue to talk like your two."

"Fine," Riley swallowed. "Lay it on me, Ben."

Ben set down his coffee mug. "That's up to you, Riley. You're going to find the clue when Noell and I get some clothes. Use something like this." He sketched a simple diagram on a napkin, something like a chart a kid would use in school. Riley nodded and they talked on.

We finished with our dining and Ben quickly paid the cashier. Riley turned off to wash up, and I exited the building. Ben was held up inside; something about the register not working last I heard. I sat outside on the top step, waiting.

The door clicked closed. I rose and began walking down. "Ok, Ben, let's get mov…"

A hand grabbed my arm. "Sorry, sugar, I'm no Ben."

My heart stopped. I followed the arm up to the owner. He was a trucker, who looked like he hadn't seen a shower in three years. He breathe smelt like bacon and beer, and a cigarette hung from his lower lip. His hat was greasy and his hands dirty. The name on his shirt read 'Bubba'. Great, my life was in the hands of a guy with a dog's name. Perfect.

"Let go of me, now!"

He laughed and began walking. "You're coming with me, doll face."

I was trying to go the other way. "Let go of me! Help!" The door of the diner slapped closed. Ben and Riley began going for the Cadillac. I tried to pull from his hold.

"Ben, Riley, help me!" I screamed.

Bubba's hand clapped over my mouth. "Shut up, nag!"

I bit down and screeched. "Ben! _HELP ME!"_

Ben spun around, Riley as well. They began taking off towards me and Bubba, who was getting closer and closer to a huge looming semi. I kicked and wiggled, him picking me up off the ground with both arms. My feet kicked at air. This wasn't good.

"Let her go, buddy! Let her go!" That was Ben. He slid to a stop in front of the man, who stopped with a jerk. His hold was tighter than before. I winced. My arms were getting really tired of this.

"Make me, James Bond."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Ben!" I shouted, as the man began walking around the semi. I jerked and pulled, until I came free. I made a bolt for Ben and Riley, but he came after me.

"Oh no, hot stuff. You stayin' with me." A hand grabbed my arm, jerking me to a stop. He pulled me back into a hold and slammed me against the semi. Ouch.

"One more back sass and you're pretty little face will end up like the Joker's."

A small pocket knife jerked next to my eye. "Got it?"

"You don't listen, do you?" Ben.

My eyes darted to the right side of the semi, where Ben was leaning casually against it. I swallowed and tried not to look at the pocket knife. "Ben," I choked.

"So this is Ben, huh? Figures." Bubba smiled toothily.

Ben grinned. "Got a problem with that?"

"It's just that all the hot ones have boyfriends already."

"We're not dating." We both said in unison.

Bubba looked surprised. "Oh. So then you _are _available."

"Not exactly." I said quietly. I looked down. Perfect position. Now for the right timing.

Ben approached. "You think she's worth riding, then?"

Bubba looked over me. "Yeah."

"Uh, I care to disagree. I've been on that ride. You don't want go there."

He looked surprised again. "Really? I would've never guessed."

I glared at Ben. "Well your no cupcake either, hon."

"I could've guessed that," Bubba said.

"Sure you would've." I choked. With that, my knee jammed into his crotch, and he released me. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He hadn't gripped me too tightly, but enough to start to cut off my air. I choked for air. Bubba lay writhing on the ground. Ben jumped and grabbed my hand, jerking me to my feet.

"Let's go." He stated.

We ran for the Cadillac. I jumped inside, while Ben stole for the passenger's. I slipped in and popped the key into the ignition. We squealed out of the parking lot and down the road. I stayed at a steady 65.

"You're proud of yourself, aren't you?" I chuckled.

He shrugged. "At least I distracted him."

"Well, that's not my first choice next time. You have no idea what I'm capable of in that area."

Riley looked confused. "In bed you mean, right?"

Ben and I looked to him then each other. We burst into laughter, while Riley was left completely clueless.

'God, give Riley a brain. And don't let him screw this up. Please. I'm begging you.'

And I truly was.


	14. Ben Gates, Cavalier?

**Post-It:** Read people. Enjoy. These are commands, get it?

**. Fourteen .**

Abigail Chase had followed Paul, Bill and Charlotte for hours. She was so tired. But she had to get the Declaration back. She couldn't let them destroy it or do whatever they were going to do with it. It was against her beliefs.

They'd pulled over in a diner and stopped for awhile. Abigail had waited two hours at Patrick's house. She's dozed off a little. Then she heard the van start. It was only Bill, driving off. She had decided to stay and wait.

Then a catering van had pulled over in front of her. Out had stepped four men. One, had apparently been the leader. He was tall; fare skinned and had blonde hair that reached his shoulders. Blue eyes. Abigail had perked. He was really hot.

Abigail had watched the red van return. She'd saw the woman run down the street. The four men had casually leaned against the back of the truck, facing her. She had decided to smile at them and wave sheepishly. Abigail turned her attention towards the van. Charlotte and Bill had exited.

The blond got her attention again. He winked at her and she smiled back, whipping her hair over her shoulder. Abigail clicked the ignition half way, and rolled down her window when he came walking forward.

"Hello, love. Having car trouble?" He had asked, leaning into the window.

She decided to flirt a little. "No. You?"

"Nah. We're waiting for that van to leave. We have a rendezvous with it.

Really? Interesting. So had Abigail. "Oh really? So do I. How ironic."

"How ironic indeed. Can I interest you in some company miss…?" His accent was British and added to his looks. Abigail decided at that point she liked this guy. After just meeting him.

"Abigail. Abigail Chase."

"Beautiful. Fitting for a woman like you."

She had smiled and blushed. "Thank you kindly. And you are?"

"Ian Howe."

"Very nice. To meet you, I mean." She had acted like a stupid blond.

He opened the door for her. "Thank you. May I have the pleasure of accompanying the lady?"

"Absolutely."

Abigail knew that it was the beginning to a fine relationship.

**. Back with Noell .**

The open road led me eventually to daylight. We'd arrived at the town and made good time. Ben snored lightly from the passengers seat. Riley breathed softly from the back. I had eventually just begun praying and singing songs in my head. No better time to fellowship with God than early morning.

I pulled over at the Franklin Institute. I gently woke Riley and told him to get ready. He awakened and pulled on his zip-up and grabbed his things. He exited. I decided to let Ben sleep until we got to the mall I'd passed earlier.

I gently pulled the car into a slot and parked. I clicked off the ignition and turned to Ben. He was still asleep, snoring softly. With all my might I wanted to wake him with a kiss, like in Sleeping Beauty or something. But I resisted. Who knew if he was even serious about me or not?  
Sure he'd kissed me once. A simple kiss. But thinking back on it, it was much more than that. It was like he was telling me everything I wanted to hear. It even felt like our hearts connected; like being separated after long months. Now I was just being silly.

Ok, he has looked at me with desire and enjoyment. But those were 'man' things. Every man did that at least once in their life, right? It was something men did to women. Its how history works.

I pulled out of my romantic Disney fantasy and placed a hand gently on Ben's shoulder. I shook him carefully. He groaned and rolled over to face me, still halfway asleep.

"Ben, we're here. Ben. Come on, time to get up."

He sat up and rubbed his neck. "Oh crap, the sun. No way can I get up yet."

I smiled. "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

"Where are we?"

I got out of the car. "Urban Outfitters. To get some new clothes." I helped him up and out of the car.

"Riley?"

"At the Institute. He's working on the Dogood letters."

He nodded. "Ok. We better hurry. It won't take Riley long to get them done."

"Sure thing, Captain."

I followed him through the mini-mall, until we found the correct store. I was right. People were watching us as if we had rolled out of a James Bond film. The helpless maiden and the flashy hero. I felt retarded.

We entered UO and went our separate ways. I selected the proper undergarments and a pair of sneakers with socks. Then I grabbed a pair of deep blue jeans, and a black, long-sleeved baby t-shirt, with a navy blue zip-up. I retreated towards the changing rooms. Ben and I met up.

"Fancy seeing you here." I smiled.

He shrugged. "Seems to be happening a lot."

We entered our separate stalls. The stalls were very small and revealing in way. The door only went down about five inches from my knees, and from the outside you could see my head and neck, if you looked straight on. The separating wall had a gap between the bottom and the floor, large enough for a hand to fit under. I felt like I was an animal on display.

"So Ben," I began. I slipped out of my dressed and flopped it onto the separating wall. "Can I be frank with you?"

"Why not?" A suit jacket appeared next to the dress. It felt pretty awkward to have my crush changing not ten feet from me. I blushed secretly. Every woman got those feelings, right? Like being crowned prom queen all over again.

"Your father doesn't seem so supportive of your dream here." I said a little quietly. I slipped on the jeans. "I mean, he worked on it his whole life and then turns to you and criticize you for it. It's not fair.'

Ben sighed. "In a way, no. My father hasn't been so supportive of my decisions."

"He doesn't seem to trust you either. Apparently he thinks you're a little bit of a playboy. I mean, come on, the first time we met he thought we were sleeping together." I pulled on the shirt.

"He's concerned, I guess. I suppose he doesn't want to see his only son fail in the area of his life he's good at."

I grabbed the zip up. "I guess."

"He's also thought I was a bit cavalier in my love life as well."

I nodded. 'Thought so.' "Really?"

"It's true. Let me ask you, Ella, have you haven't told anyone 'I love you'? Not a relative."

I thought back to high school. Tony Fields, emo skater. "Yes."

"More than one someone?" His voice seemed closer now. I peeked out from my stall, and saw him leaning against his door, pushing it as far as it went. I did the same, smiling.

Hale York, senior year. Good looking boy. "Yes, more than one." He smiled a half smile, eyes dancing.

"Then my father would think you're a little cavalier in your life too."

I smiled and swatted him with the zip-up. I retreated back into the changing stall. I put on the sneakers and we emerged. We looked each other over.

"You look nice," Ben stated.

I smiled. "You too."

Ben went to pay when I searched for a side-pack to put my stuff in. I joined Ben at the register.

"Guys, guys, I got it!" That was Riley. We turned and handed the cashier the $100. Riley caught his breathe and handed up a newspaper. I snatched it.

"…Pass and Stow." Ben and I said in unison.

Riley shivered. "You're so creepy when you do that!" I smiled.

"That's referring to the Liberty Bell, right?" I asked, looking for confirmation.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, but the Liberty Bell was replaced."

"Yes, I know." I stated.

Riley sighed. "Now what?"

"The Declaration was signed in 1776 in Independence Hall," I began, "At 2:22 p.m."

"The code says something about a shadow will lead to seeing, right?" Riley stated.

I nodded. "Exactly. But how is that?"

Ben thought a minute. "It has to have to do with something to the fact of shadows," He began.

I snapped my fingers and looked to the cashier. "Can I please see that hundred we just gave you."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "No."

"Take this as collateral," I pulled the ring from my finger. "It's a ring from 1872. My grandmother's dinner ring." She snatched it and handed me the bill. "Thanks."

I handed Ben the bill. "What are you doing?"

"Here, look at the clock. What time does it say?" I handed him a water bottle to use as a magnifying glass.

"Noell…."

"Just do it."

He looked. "Uh, 2:25?"

"No! 2:22! Shadow's usually come around at that time. The steeple, Ben, the steeple! We have to look at the steeple, that will lead us to the glasses." I was proud of myself.

"How did you figure that out?"

I handed the bill back to the woman. I accepted the ring. "What time is it?"

Ben checked his watch. "Almost three."

I pounded my foot and sighed. "Shoot, we missed it."

Riley was thinking to himself, mumbling. "Wait. 2:22. 1776."

"So?" I added, clueless.

He looked amazed. "You don't know this? Ben?"

Ben shook his head. "Riley."

"I know something about history that you don't! This is amazing."

"I'd love to learn about it, Ri." Ben stated.

He took in a breath. "Let me take this in. Is this how you always feel? Man, it feels good."

"RILEY!" I exclaimed.

He shrank back. "Fine, fine. Daylight savings time, guys. It wasn't invented until WWII. So, in 1776 it would be…?"

"Around two! Riley, you're a genius!" I hugged him.

He smiled. "I know, I know."

Ben grabbed my hand. "Let's go." He handed me the Declaration. I slung it over my shoulder. We ran from the store, Riley behind.

"Do you two know who suggested Daylight savings time?"

"Benjamin Franklin!" We both shouted, running for the car.

**. I don't have all the facts on that part. Anyone want to help me? Thanks! .**


	15. Caught in Cold Blood

**Well, here I am again! I know you've all been waiting. This is it! This chapter is a complete wing, has NOTHING to do with the movie. So, I hope you enjoy. :)**

. 15 .

So now we were on our way to Independance Hall. I had been there many a time as a child, more than once. Six times, to be exact. It was my favorite place in the world. One of them at least. There was something about the Hall that made everything seem so insignificant. The Hall had to be one of the greatest buildings in history. I was marveled by just thinking about it.

Ben and I ran out of the mini-mall, Riley not that far away. We slowed into a speed-walk and made our way towards Patrick's Cadillac. How mad was he that we'd taken it? I didn't really care, but something inside me was nagging. My christian side; my conscience.

_It's not right, Noell. You know it isn't! _

_ But, I'm trying to change history. Is that wrong? Why does everything have to be so difficult? Can't I do anything without conviction?_

I slipped the cylinder over my left shoulder so the case rested on my right hip. I was getting used of carrying this thing around. My bag rested on the same side. I must've looked like a cardigrapher or something. No, just a treasure hunter. Plain and simple.

The car was right across the street. Ben and I hurried to the cross-walk. I was busy looking down, thinking to myself. When I didn't see Ben beside me, I stopped.

"Ben? What's wro-"

He grabbed my arm. "Shh! Stay down!"

We dived behind a truck, Ben and I covering our bodies behind the tires. I swallowed hard and mouthed the question to him.

"What's going on?"

He pointed towards the car. I wrinkled my face, quickly checking down the block for Riley. Nothing. I slowly peeked out from behind the tire and looked towards the Cadillac. I swallowed hard again and I felt the blood drain from my face. My blood immediately kicked into adrenaline, and panic rooted itself in my stomach.

There, around the car was our worst nightmare.

Ian and his thugs were circling the car!

They had, from what I could see, guns under their jackets. Everyone of them were dressed in black; like agents from some James Bond movie. I felt like the powerless victim in a bad fairy-tale. What were we going to do now?

And where was Riley?

"Ben, what do we do?" I whispered quietly. I hoped the street traffic would drown out our voices long enough to plan something. Ben looked from the car to me and then the car again. He was thinking fast. I could see the wheels in his head spinning a hundred different directions. I checked the sidewalk again. Riley!

"Ella, Ben, what are yo-"

I popped up and grabbed him, ducking him next to me. I covered his mouth and shushed him. "Shh! It's Ian and the others!" I pointed. He rolled out from behind the tire. Ben and I grabbed him, but Ben yanked him to his side.

"Don't let them see you." Ben hissed.

Riley blanched. "W-How did they find us?"

"I don't know. But we have to get to Independace Hall." I said, transfering the cylinder to my back.

Ben looked at it. "We'll have to split up."

"What? No way-" He cut me off.

"We have to. Don't worry. Let's meet up at the Library. That's about two blocks from here."

"Wait, um, Ben, just one thing..."

He looked at Riley. "What?"

"What happens if we get caught?"

He looked away. "Don't tell them anything. I'll take the Declaration, you two go together. I'll go right; around the back of them, and you go left; in front. Try to blend with traffic, and whatever you do; don't go near the car." He looked at the car and then me again.

"Ben, I think I know how they found us," I whispered.

We all three looked at the car. Abigail Chase was talking with Ian. She had a girlish look on her face, as if a celebrity were asking her out. She flipped her hair with her hand and I gagged. Ian was grinning, eyes all over her. Ben and I shared a look.

"Dragan Lady and The Devil. Cute." I smiled.

Ben winked and we slowly stood, still behind the tire to hide our feet. Riley slipped in with a group of people heading down the block. He was unrecognizable. I looked for my chance. I saw it with a group of teenagers; and was about to make my move. I took two steps and then was jerked back. I bumped into Ben's body.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He stroked my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "Please be careful,"

"I will. Ditto." I shifted my weight on my feet. For some reason, I wasn't blushing. Maybe it was because my insides were burning with panic and fear. I blinked and looked towards the direction Riley went in. Nothing yet. Ian hadn't spotted him. So far, so good.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Watch your back, ok?" He whispered. He smiled softly and his eyes narrowed; in a good way. I swallowed and nodded, throat dry.

"Always. You be careful too, Ben."

He nodded. "I will."

I saw another group of women passing by, talking rapidly. I smiled and saw my chance. I blinked twice and winked, and then quickly kissed Ben's cheek. Without another word, I slipped into the group and whipped out my phone. I began typing a text. I received one before I stepped into the street.

**Cavalier?**

I bit my lower lip and looked over my shoulder. Ben was gone.

**Affectionate.**__Was my responce.

I closed the phone and slipped into an alleyway, which led towards the direction Ben was going. My heart thudded in my chest like a drum. I could feel sweat trickling down my back. What if something were to happen to Ben? I hadn't told him I loved him yet. I hadn't told him he meant so much to me. I hadn't told him anything.

_Do you love him?_

Yes, I knew I did. I wanted to spend everyday with him. Just thinking about him made me tingle and melt. He believed the same as I did; and we loved doing what we do. It was absolutely perfect. I'd known Ben for years, and we'd been best friends how long.

My feet thudded against the pavement, my hair slapping my face. I quickly tied it back, then took of sprinting again. My bag slapped my hip, and my jacket was flapping at my sides. Nothing mattered. I had to get to the library, and meet up with Ben and Riley.

I ran for what seemed like eternity, when I saw the library. It was about six buildings down the main strip. I saw Riley's sweatshirt pulled up over his head. No Ben. Not yet. I leaned against the alley wall, breathing deeply yet silently. I peeked out around the corner and slipped casually onto the sidewalk. I made my way towards the crosswalk when I saw a jogging form meet up with Riley. A red cylinder stapped to him; identical jacket. Ben.

I quickened my pace when Riley spotted me. He waved me over and I jogged towards them. I was halfway across the street when I heard gunfire. Screams and then scattering people.

Instinct kicked in and I dropped to the street immediately. I rolled under a parked car, and looked for Ben and Riley. Bullets tinged against the car I was under. I rolled behind the tire and covered my head. The gunfire was in my direction! It's must've been Ian.

I felt my heart in my throat and my pulse was in my ears. My chest convalsed rapidly. I felt skin on my hands.

I screamed.

A hand instantly covered my mouth.

"Shh, it's ok." Riley.

I scrambled from under the car and pulled him into a hug. "Riley! You're ok!" I said above the gunfire. I clung to him like a scared child. He pulled back and looked behind me. I whipped around and relief washed over me like a wave. I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Ben! Thank God!" He wrapped me in a hug.

More gunfire.

We immediately dropped to our knees, me still in Ben's arms. We curled behind a tree, Ben covering me with him. I took a deep breathe and filled my senses with him. Old Spice with a mixture of lemon. I chuckled to myself.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. He helped me up and took my hand. He looked out from behind the tree.

"Fine. You? No hits?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Riley ok?"

"I'm fine." He joined us.

We huddled behidn the tree, my hand locked in Ben's. The gunfire stopped suddenly, and I heard voices. Then running. Ben jerked me from the tree and into a run.

"Run!"

We took off. We rounded he library, and dashed down the street. We slipped into an alley and I dived for a Dumpster, pressing myself against the far side. Riley hid behind a garbage a can, and Ben slid in next to me. I steadied my breathing and prayed rapidly.

"It will be a miracle if they don't find us." Ben breathed quietly.

"I believe in miracles," I whispered back.

He looked at me and smiled, and then slipped his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad your ok, Noell."

"Same goes to you."

We quieted. Groups of footsteps ran passed our alleyway. I breathed relief and looked to Riley. He peeked over his can. He nodded and gave the signal. We ran to the end of the alley and around the corner. Shouts, calls and cocks. I tensed.

"Get them!" That was Ian.

Ben pulled me across the street, and we ran. Hard and fast. People dodged us, and we pushed by them. Ben's hand was still in mine, pulling me forward. Actually, I was faster than him, so I pulled him a little.

"Ben! Look out!" Riley.

More rounds fired off, and Ben tackled me to the ground. We rolled up against a building, me shaking vahemently. My mind shot off in a hundred directions. Riley was behind a bench, closeby.

_God please protect us. Don't let us die. Please, I'm begging you. Don't let us die._

I was yanked to my feet and led into a bar. We kept low as the bullets pierced the glass and danced across the entry. Riley was behind me, I made sure of it. We ran to the back door and slipped out. We caught our breathe and looked for an escape. Ben released my hand and jetted for a green and black Honda.

"A crotch-rocket? Ben, what are you thinking?" I ran up to him.

He straddled the bike and then tried starting it. He kicked up the stand and revved the engine. I looked rapidly over him and then the bike. I turned and ran my hand through my hair. Riley scrambled for a yellow one. My eyes widened.

Ben rolled up to me. "Come on, Ella. Let's go."

"No way! This can't be happening!"

He looked down and wiggled his fingers. "It is, now hurry!"

"Ben I-"

I heard people screaming. Ian shouted to us, Abigail Chase dashing forward with him. I swallowed and shrieked, ducking bullets. I pressed myself against the wall, still sitting. Ben looked to me and winced as more shot off. He rolled backwards as Riley took off. He came up next to me. Bullets danced about, shattering the windows on the other wall. Cars were dented and glass-less.

"Hurry! Get on!"

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up on the bike. He leaned forward, and we jerked to a start. I wrapped my arms around him and crouched as low as possible. More bullets. Did they ever run out of ammo? I screamed and pressed my forehead against Ben's back.

We took a low left and then spit out onto the street. We swirved in and out of traffic, until we caught sight of Riley. I tried to stable my shaking voice.

"How far is The Hall?" Ben called to me.

I thought a moment. "An hour out of town! How do we lose them?"

"They're bigger than we are! Simple physics!"

Riley took a left ahead of us, and so did we. The alley was small and tight, no way Ian's cars would fit through. I looked behind to check. Sure enough, the cars were too wide. Ian popped up from the sunroof and began firing. I screamed.

"Hurry Ben!"

Firy pain shot through my upper right arm. My hand flew to the spot, red liquid rapidly seeping through my jacket. Ben looked behind and then took a sharp right. I flew off the end of the bike, disorientated to all around me. My arm screamed with pain and blood.

I hit the pavement hard and fast. I screeched bloody murder. I felt my shoulders pop and my bullet wound swam in wet clothes as I rolled. I hit the side of the a building, black splotches appearing before my eyes. Tears poured down my cheeks as I saw Ben slam to a stop.

"Get her! Get her now!" That was Abigail and Ian.

I felt footsteps under me, my body vibrating. I shook vehemently from pain and fear. I heard shouts and calls, and then Ben. I looked through my hair to see him staring straight at me. I looked to the alley and then him.

"Go, Ben! Go!" I shouted as loud as I was allowed.

Martin and Shaun were then there, kneeling next to me. They grabbed my wrists and violently jerked me to my feet. I screamed as my upper arm shooted another round of pain. I blew my hair our of my eyes and looked over my shoulder before I rounded the corner. Everything seemed hazy and slow. I was blacking out; I knew it.

As I was being led towards the car, I took one last look over my shoulder for Ben and Riley. Martin and Shaun roughly forced me to the vehicle.

Ben was gone.

"God...please..."

My last mumbled prayer as blackness took me in its grips.

NTNTNTNTNTNT

** I know it was long! I'm sorry! Hope that wasn't too bad, and I hope you review! Thanks!**


	16. Ian's BlackMail

**So here's another chapter! I hope you liked the last one; I had to get a scene where Noell was captured. And I didn't want it to be like the old one, so I changed it! I hope you like this chapter and please let me know about anything! :)**

**. 16 .**

Ian kicked open the door to the hotel. It slammed against the wall and bounced back. He entered, and then Shaun and Martin, dragging Noell by the wrists.

"Set her here."

Shaun and Martin let the woman drop on the wooden floor with a thump. She collapsed in her unconcious state, her breathing barely audible. Ian had always thought of Noell beautiful; had always liked her. He had wished many times that they could have a future together. But he knew she only had eyes for Ben. That's also how he figured out that Ben would come for the girl.

"Wake her up, Martin."

Martin walked over to Noell and kicked her in the side. She flexed and arhed her back, then turned over on her side. Noell groaned and flittered her eyes open. She looked through slits up to Ian, as he crouched and smiled. He wiggled his fingers in greeting.

"How wonderful to see you again, Noell. You escaped the Charlotte wreckage then?"

She groaned and closed her eyes. "What...do you want?" She whispered.

"Money, power, the Templar Treasure." Ian smiled wickedly. "Help our guest to the bed, would you?" He snapped twice and Shaun and Martin reacted.

Noell was jerked up to her feet and screeched when they grabbed her right forarm. She slouched in their arms, trying to drop to her knees. The support of Shaun and Martin prohibited her from doing so. He walked over and inspected the problem. He tore off the jacket and looked at the bullet-hole.

"You're lucky;" He chuckled. "Went clean through. We'll bandage you. But for now, all you have to do is cooperate." He walked back to the armchair by the window. He sat, and then the door opened.

"We're clear," Abigail came in with Noell's bag, "No one saw anything." She smiled and dropped the bag on the opposite bed. She sauntered over to Ian and planted herself on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Perfect." He cleared his throat.

Abigail rose and walked over to Noell and smirked. "You know, if you weren't bleeding and a fugitive, you'd actually be quite cute." She leaned in closer. "But not really."

Noell glared at her through disarayed hair. "Why don't you go blow your head off somewhere?" She whispered.

Abigail sneered and brought her hand back. She whipped it across Noell's face, causing her to wince and turn her head. She shook her hair to brush it off. Abigail chuckled and turned to Shaun and Martin.

"Don't let her do anything stupid."

Ian rose and joined them. "Now, now, pet. Be nice." He wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her neck. Noell looked away, disgusted.

"So you're dating now? As i've said before; the Dragon and the Devil. Cute. But sick all the same." She groaned as Martin grabbed her forearm. Shaun stuffed a scarf in her mouth and Martin squeezed. She screamed. Ian and Abigail just smiled. He released her and approached Noell.

"You know," He brushed aside her hair and removed the scarf. "If you wouldn't of paired with Ben and went with my plan, you still could've won something. I was pursuing a relationship. You could've won my devotion," He crouched in front of her. "But instead you chose Ben. Pathetic, stuck up, worthless Ben. Someone who doesn't even love you."

"You don't know that!" She spat.

He smiled and chuckled. "But I do, Noell. I ever so do. But, since you've chosen that life; I'm afraid I'll have to ask for the information."

"I won't tell you anything!"

"I think you will."

She glared and stood. Martin and Shaun intercepted. "Ben will come for me! Do you understand? Ben and Riley won't leave me behind!"

"I know that," Ian rolled his eyes. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"Do you _want _me to answer that question?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Where is the Declaration?"

"You are stupid. You know Ben has it." Shaun and Martin roughly set her down.

Ian nodded. "I know that, you imbasile! Where is Ben _going _with the Declaration?"

"You'd honestly think I'd tell you?"

"Shaun," Ian sighed.

Shaun approached her from the side and swung a blow at her. She ducked it and stood quickly, making a break for the door. Martin intercepted her, not before she kicked his shin and slammed her foot into his. She swirved around her and ran for the door. Ian came to her left, and Abigail slipped out in front of her. She pushed passed Abigail and slammed the heel of her hand into Abigail's nose. She screamed and dropped to her knees.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ian asked her.

Noell turned passed him, but he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. She fought against his grip and slammed her foot into his. He winced and gritted his teeth. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her into the wall. He pinned her there and whispered into her ear.

"Nice try, my dear," He brought a knife from his ankle to her neck, "Will there be any more difficulties?"

"Why don't you just die?" She whispered back.

"One more move like that, and you cost Ben his life," Ian threatened, "Now, tell me what I need to know."

"You can't hurt Ben," She panted, "You...don't know where he is?"

Ian laughed. "That is true," He chuckled. "But he does." Ian spun her around to face the adjoining room. Noell's eyes widened as she thrashed.

"Patrick! No, no, no, Patrick!" She slumped forward. Ian released her and she dropped to her knees. Patrick mumbled through his bindings and Abigail released him. He hobbled over to her, favoring one leg, and dropped down next to her. She looked up to him and hung her head again.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

Ian pulled her back up and Abigail dragged Patrick back to the other room. Noell pulled and thrashed and faught to go after him. Shaun and Martin quickly took her from Ian and bound her legs and arms. She panted and huffed for breathe, and sweat dampened her hair.

"Now tell me what I need to know and Patrick doesn't get hurt. Got it?" Ian said through gritted teeth.

Noell slammed her bound foot against the floor and mumbled something under her breathe. "Fine. I'll tell you what you want."

"Excellent."


	17. Hasty Escape

I** hope the last chapter wasn't too boring and that you got the idea. We'll try and get back onto the story form, Ok? So, any tips or ideas on this story? I could use some help with the "Heer at the Wall" thing. I don't quite remember how it goes...**

**But please excuse spelling error, I have no spellcheck! Thanks alot and God bless!**

**. 17 .**

I sat in the armchair in the corner of the hotel, watching Ian pace back and forth, cell phone at hand. He'd been debating about calling Ben for fifteen minutes now. Abigail had eurged him on with kisses and gropes, which disgusted the daylights out of me. I'd finally closed my eyes and thought about other things besides the situation at hand.

Like, the day when Ben kissed me. Such a cute, sweet kiss. Somehwhat like sugar. Just thinking about it made my lips tingle. They way his eyes looked at me, the way his voice changed tones. And feeling his hands to the small of my back. It made me melt inside! I felt my heart screaming for him, pulsating in my chest. I swallowed down my excitement and replaced it with silence.

Another thought came to me. Riley. My irreplacable cousin whom I loved dearly. There was no one like him! He was the best cousin I could ever ask for. Riley had always been cute, in his own way, and was always able to make me laugh, no matter how sticky the situation. Thinking back about some of his jokes and puns made me chuckle now; internally.

Then my mind drifted off to my Grandmother. She had passed away some years ago now, which was hard for me. I remembered the day at he fairgrounds, where she'd told me about God and all that he did for me. That he loved me dearly and wanted me as his child. He had a gift extended before me then, which I had accepted. That gift was salvation, and I unwrapped it and used it to its greatest ability. Now more than ever I wanted to give up and just forget God, but I couldn't. He was here, with me, and whatever was going to happen, would happen.

I hadn't realized Ian had dialed the phone when I was distracted. Abigail perched on the bed on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder and then up his neck. Ian stood stone still, unphazed. I swallowed back spit, bile and a rude comment.

"Ah, Ben! How nice to hear you again," He paused and put the phone on speaker. "Forget something, did we?"

_Where is Noell?_

"We'll get to that detail later. Now; sa you know I have the woman, and I want something in return."

_I'm not giving you the Declaration. I didn't steal it for you to destory it, Ian._

Ian chuckled. "Well, I'm afraid I have to say I'm quite disappointed to hear you say that. Apparently the woman means nothing to you," He chuckled as Abigail handed him his handgun, "Maybe if I dispose of her quietly, you'll give me what I want?" He held the gun to the phone and cocked it back. Silence on the other end.

"Ben! Don't do it! Don't do it!" I screamed, leaning forward. My shoulder ached a dull throbbing pain which I was now immune to. My wrist, where Ian had sliced it, had broken open again and was bleeding. My hands were wet with blood, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for Ben to find the Templar Treasure and clear his name. That's all I wanted.

"Shut her up!" Ian ordered.

Abigail raced over to me faster than lightning. She backhanded me, which silenced me for the moment. Then she reached for some duct tape and put some over my mouth. I thought about kicking her, but I didn't. Ian would bind my legs again and then I'd have no way of escape. I kept to myself and mumbled through the tape.

"Much better."

_Where is she, Ian? If you do anything to her I'll rip your lungs out! Tell me where she is! _

Ian clucked his tongue. "Ah, so now we've come to petty threats then? I'm ashamed of you Ben. I thougtht you to be a stronger man than that."

_I want to talk to her. Now._

"Fine. Then talk."

_Her first._

"You've already heard her speak." Ian glared into the phone.

I could see Ben's glare. _I want to talk to her. Alone._

"Fine then. Abby, kindly take the tape from her mouth," He said smugly.

I glared at him through wet hair as Abigail stocked over. She knelt before me and grabbed the tape. I braced myself for the tair, and gulped once. This always hurt in the movies. I wondered if it hurt now. She wripped it before I could think another thought, and I squeaked. Ian tossed me the phone, and Abigail freed one of my hands.

"Ben! Thank God! Are you alright? Riley?"

He quieted me. _Slow down, Noell. Everyone is ok on this end. You?_

"Minor injuries. You can't possibly give it to him, Ben."

_I won't. But we will get you back._

"How?"

_Don't worry. We have a plan. Try and stay awake until midnight, ok? We'll come for you then. Riley's tracing the call now. We'll find you, I promise._

I swallowed once, fearing my voice would be shaky. "Alright. Be careful."

_We will. _

"Good."

_Be careful, Noell. Don't get yourself killed._

I chuckled."I won't."

_Good. Noell, I lo-_

**Click.**

The line went dead the next moment. I looked at the phone. The battery was dead. Ian stocked over, and grabbed the phone, setting it on the dresser. He rebound my hands and jerked me up. My shoulder screamed.

"Abigail and I are going out for a bit. Stay here," He chuckled, lowering me in front of the grate, "But I don't think you're going anywhere." He winked and bound my legs together, putting some tape over my mouth.

My chance was here.

All I had to do was wait.

_With Ben_

Riley and I had stopped about three miles out of the city. We ditched the bikes at an old house, and instead we started walking back. We couldn't go back with those bikes, not when we stole them. Riley and I had decided we'd get Noell back before heading towards the Hall. We couldn't go there without her; she'd gotten us too far.

"So, what's your plan?"

"When midnight rolls around, we go and break in. e take Noell and make a break for Independance Hall. Simple enough."

"But what about the code?"

"We need to go to Independance Hall, Riley. Didn't you hear Noell? The steeple will point us to the next clue. Easy as that."

"Oh. But, uh Ben,"

We entered the city and slipped in with traffic, making our way towards the hotel. We passed hordes of people, groups and dozens more. We dodged bikers and skateboarders, joggers and dog-walkers. All I thought about was getting to that hotel and finding Noell.

"Ben!" Riley jerked me from my thoughts.

I turned to him. "What?"

"How do they fit into your plan?"

I turned around and my eyes widened. I swallowed once and sighed, head dropping. The men in suits approached us, guns raised and badges flashed. Riley and I raised our hands and dropped to our knees.

The FBI.

_Back with Noell._

I had worked at the tape for half an hour. I vigorously rubbed it agaisnt the old-fashioned heating grate. It had slowly began to tear, and I was determined to get it off. My wrist was still bleeding, and my hands were slippery, but it didn't matter.

At least they had the decency to bandage my shoulder. Ian had unbound my legs for me to use the restroom, Abigail right beside me. There she was ordered to bandage my injury, and clense it. Ian told me since I was cooperating that he would let my legs remain unbound, for other purposes.

The tape tore more. I stopped rubbing and tried tearing. It tore more and more, and then I rubbed again. It finally tore a little more, enough for me to tearing without the grate. I pulled my wrists out, and heard it rip. It came free, freeing my hands from their prison. I brough them to me and inspected my wrists. Dried blood, only a trickle of fresh. It would be ok for now.

I reached to tare the tape off my ankles. I worked at it for about two minutes and tore if off of my shoes and whipped it in a corner. I rose and dashed for the dresser, where Ian's phone was plugged in. I ripped it from the charger and stole towards the front door. I passed the bed and grabbed my jacket and bag. I stopped mid stride.

Where were Shaun and Martin?

I creeped up to the door and looked out the peep hole. Both of them were asleep against the wall. We were on the lowest floor possible, the last room. No one ever came down here, besides to clean, and Ian had told them to not disturb them. They hadn't so far.

I swallowed once. How was I going to escape? I thought fast. I'd take my chances with Shaun and Martin. I dialed Ben's number on the phone, and waited.

First ring.

_With Ben_

"So, your telling me you think there's a treasure? And the Declaration is going to lead you there?" FBI agent Tonya Merconni asked, leaned forward on her desk. She was mid thirties, strawberry blond and well built. She reminded me alot of Noell; her character and personality. It only made my heart beat faster.

"Yes, that's about it." I answered, still chained to the desk.

"And you stole it to protect it from...?"

Riley butted in. "Ian Howe."

"Ian Howe. Huh. Some people would call you berserk, Gates."

My phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID from the desk.

Ian.

"Answer that!" Tonya barked. They released my hands and I reached for the phone. I pressed 'talk' and pressed it to my ear.

"What is it, Ian?"

_Ben! It's me, Noell!_

I clicked speaker.

"Noell? W-How did you get the phone?"

She panted. _Ian left with Abigail! I'm here alone. I broke my bindings and am escaping._

"Ian would have guards stationed. How are you doing it?" Riley leaned in to hear the call.

_I have my ways, Ben. Now, meet me at Independance Hall. I'll be there by nightfall._

The phone clicked off.

Tonya looked at me. "Care to explain?"

"Do I have a choice?"

NTNTNTNTNTNT

_So, how was that? Tell me what you think, k? Thanks alot! God bless!_


	18. The Lock and Key

_**Ok, so here's the update! Thanks for reading and be blessed. Leave a review on your way out, ok? Thanks! Sorry again to Lady Frey; I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. Thanks again everyone!**_

_**Chapter 18 **_

__I slapped Ian's phone shut and stuffed it into my pocket. Quickly I gathered my things once more and tried to door-knob. I sighed as relief flooded over me. They'd left it unlocked. Oh, but with superb guards such as Shaun and Martin, who needs locks? Bull crap.

I eased the door open gently and bit my lower lip. I held my breath and prayed to God that my heartbeat be quieted. I slung my bag over my shoulder and sucked in a breath. I stuck one foot out the door and between Shaun and Martin. I froze instantly. Shaun roused a moment, and I pulled my foot back in. I braced myself against the wall and listened.

He only shifted position and stilled again. I released a breath and then held it again. In one quick jerk I was out the door. I latched it back in place quietly and fell against the opposite wall of the hall.

_Thank you God, thank you God, thank you God! _I stole down the hall, and up the steps. I slowed and walked into the crabby looking lobby and then out the front door. I made sure the secretary didn't see my face. Once out the paint-chipped door, I bolted down the block towards main street. I had to get out of these bloody clothes. I had to hide myself. Change. Vanish.

I walked briskly while looking through my bag. I had $150 to my name at the moment. I could get a change of clothes and a new hairstyle before going to see Ben. That would really shock them; him especially, but I could take no chance. Not while in the same town as Ian and Abigail. I put on some sunglasses and made my way down mainstreet.

An hour later I emerged from a salon; feeling like a fool, outcast and a complete free spirit. I looked at myself in the window one last time. Noell Steele; new woman on the outside; new woman on the inside. It was a simple style, one that appealed to my taste and present situation.

It was a simple 'frame cut'. I had it wacked to an inch below my shoulders; while the front while shorter; just touching my shoulders. Since my hair was straight, I had it framed around my face to complete the style. I could do nothing more; I had spent $55 on this already. I could buy myself some new clothes and get to see Ben and Riley.

First, I went to the nearest mall and purchased some bandages and alot of peroxide. I went into the ladies room and bandaged my wounds to the best of my abilities. It smarted like the devil, but I got through it with a very sore tongue and lower lip.

Next, I purched some Levi's and a black collared polo. Then I grabbed a longsleeved, denim button down. Then came some socks and sneakers, as usual. To finish it off, I bought a bandana and tied it around my head.

I walked from the store stopped at the curb, looking for any sorce of transpertation. I'd spent ninety-bucks all together; on my new clothes and hair. I had sixty bucks left. That's it. No way to rent any car. How would I get to Independace Hall now? It was almost nightfall; I had about an hour and a half.

Ninety minutes.

_**Ben**_

__Riley and I paced the steps of Independance Hall. How we got the FBI to trust us, I had no idea. I just knew it was an act of God and left it at that. I'd followed Noell's directions and had come to Independance Hall. We had four FBI agents undercover watching us, one behind the building, two on the sides, and another on a park bench. They were surveying us like hawks.

"Ben, do you think she's ok? I mean, this is Ian! Who knows what could've happened. She was shot too, wasn't she? Who are we to think Ian will clean her up? I mean, this is Ian Howe we're talking about!" Riley sat on the bottom steps, fist over mouth, bouncing his knees. He was worried, for once, about his cousin. He had every right to be. Noell was his closest relative who understood his...uniqueness. I could see his mind whizzing with thoughts of her. Noell was like a sister that he never had. Someone very close to his heart.

I couldn't stop thinking about the alleyway. The gunshots and screams. And then the screeching of tires. I closed my eyes and rested my head against one of the most famous buildings in history. I should've been honored, bedguiled by such a chance. But I wasn't. All I could think about was Noell. Seeing her lay on the sidewalk, bleeding from a bullet wound, writhing in intense pain. And then seeing Ian's goons taking her. Away from the alley. Away from me! How stupid was I? I should' ve been more careful. I shouldn't of stuck her on the back...

"Ben, Ben, look! Does that bag look familiar?" Riley stood, eyes gluded to the figure approaching us. I didn't recognize it..._her. _It didn't look like Noell at all. Different hair; different clothes. It couldn't be her.

Could it?

I felt my heart pick up pace. I checked my surroundings. Almost evening; nightfall. She should be here. Noell would come and keep her word. She had to. For my own personal sake, she had to. I eyed the person now speed-walking towards us. She looked over her shoulder and side to side. That gave her away. It had to be Noell.

She took off her sunglasses and stared straight at us. She let out a breathe and looked releaved. With a burst of speed she ran towards us. We ran out to meet her. Her and Riley collided together and gripped each other. She shook slightly, while Riley vibrated as he held onto her. He pulled her closer, if possible, and whispered something into her ear I didn't hear. She nodded twice and rubbed her hand on his back.

"Riley...it's good to see you again." She said quietly. They pulled apart; and I saw a tear drip down her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking a breath of relief.

"It's good to see you too, Ella." She smiled and pulled him into another hug. They seperated again, and I spotted a FBI agent talking on his phone, looking at us. I gave him a signal of it's ok, and he slapped the phone shut. I turned my attention back to Riley and Noell. Riley whispered something into her ear and she smiled and laughed. They seperated again and she whiped her eyes.

"Ben,"

**Noell **

It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and placed on my heart. I felt it flatted inside of me at the sight of Ben Gates. We'd only been seperated about four hours, and it had felt like fours years. I could no longer feel my heart beating when he smiled and looked relieved. I thought I'd faint, telling myself I was going to, but ordering myself to stand strong. Immediately tears flooded my eyes; but I pushed them back.

Suddenly my shoulder began to throb, and my head began to swim. All the places Ian and kicked me and Abigail had punched me were on fire, but I ignored the firey pain inside me. I forced myself to look at the man who stood before me with a beating heart and a clear head.

Sadly, I failed.

"Ben, I-"

Before I could finish my sentance, Ben reached out and pulled me to him. He silenced me with his lips pressed against mine. Shock once more washed over me, but quickly was replaced with pleasure and longing. I quickly fell into his kiss, not caring that every part of me burned with raging pain. I placed my hands on his pecks and let my eyes slowly close. Ben's kisses, something about them; they were addicting. They had left me wanting more and more, and I wasn't satisfied until I got them.

Slowly he pulled back, and I took in a breath. Not a gasp, but just a small breath was all I could manage. Now my heart beated fast inside my chest, and there was no room for breathing. My head slowly began to clear. I felt my hands again, and my shoulder. Sadly, I felt all my joints as well.

I could hear Riley sniggering behind us. I didn't care. Any other day I'd glare daggers and want to kick him where it hurts. But not today. I was firmly planted where I stood, caputred by this man's previous kiss and his amazing eyes. I realized that:

I was _in love _ with Ben Gates!

We kept still for what seemed like years, but was in reality only a few moments. I shook the kiss from my mind and tried to speak with tingling lips.

"I guess it's safe to say you missed me too," I said, smiling. Ben smiled slightly as well, and Riley gagged behind us. We ignored his childish relics. I tried to search his eyes for any messages; anything that would tell me his affections or his thoughts. Nothing; besides the fact that he was going over his kiss.

"You bet I did. How could I not?"

I chuckled. "You still amaze me, Ben Gates. Are you guys ok?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. I didn't want him to see tears welling in my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his hand over my back. I felt tingles through my denim shirt.

"We're fine. More importantly; are you alright Noell?" He asked. I pulled back and nodded, pulling down my shirt to show them the gauze.

"Overcoming, I guess. But I'll live."

"Did it go straight through?" Riley asked.

I fixed my collar. "Yes. Thankfully," I sighed and eyed Ben's shoulder. "You still have the Declaration. Wow."

"Uh...about that..." Riley said.

They then explained the FBI and their agents. We still had the Declaration, but told Ben that we were under survailence. I guess they were 50/50 about us; half with us, half not. I shook my head and sighed, confused, dazed and completely exhausted. I looked at the building and nodded once, blowing out a breath.

"You changed your...appearance," Riley said, "and your clothes."

I nodded and began heading towards the building. "Yep. The other ones were full of blood, and I needed to hide myself. Plus, my hair needed cut anyway."

We entered the building and joined a tour group. I looked behind me to see the agents standing by the door. I swallowed once and then looked at the Declaration on Ben's shoulder. It was a relief to know we still had it with us. We'd need it to find the treasure. We had no choice but to have it with us.

_Thank you God that Ben and Riley are safe. And thank You for brining us back together again._

The guide blabbed on about old news; things I'd learned in 7th grade. Ben broke us off the group, and the three of us made our way down the hall. Ben led us with a map of the building, and we soon came to a staircase marked off limits. Riley jumped the ropes, and Ben next. I followed on their heels. Hey; we'd stolen the Declaration. How much trouble could we get in that we weren't already in?

We quietly climbed the steps on tip-toes. I led up the rear, looking over my shoulder every few steps to make sure we weren't being followed. Thankfully, no one behind us. I couldn't deny this nagging feeling in my gut that some one was watching us; waiting. Something told me inside that somebody was.

The stairs seemed to lead on forever. We wound up a spirialing staircase farther up, and once we were enveloped in darkness. No windows followed us up the staircase for about 30 steps. And then we saw daylight through a small privacy window. I was somewhat relieved, somewhat disappointed. I had been embarking on an adventure! We needed some dark scary spots once in a while. It made it envigorating.

We reached the top of the building, and a small trap door in the ceiling led up to the steeple. That was our destination. It wasn't too far up. If I stood on Riley's shoulders, I could reach it. I looked around us; my only options were Ben and Riley's shoulders, and a candelstick in the dusty corner on a stand. We all knew no one was going on my shoulders. That was a negative. The stand wasn't all enough, but Riley was.

"Alright Noell. Up you go. See if you can break that lock," Ben said. I nodded and Riley handed me the candlestick.

"Wack at it with this," He said. "Just don't hit me."

I giggled. "Ahhh, where's the fun in that?" I shook my head. "Like I'm going to hit you Riley. Who do you think I am? Ian?" I thought on that a moment. Yeah, good choice of words.

Ben laced his fingers together and I stepped into his hands. I quickly scrambled up on Riley's shoulders (not too gracefully, I might add) and steadied myself. He grunted and took a step backwards. I raised the candlestick.

"Oh, no problem with the lock," I whispered. "It's rusted."

Ben nodded and Riley mumbled, "Just hurry..."

I bit my lower lip and wacked at the lock. Nothing. I hit it two more times and it tumbled to the floor. Ben dived to catch it. I sighed when he did, by one hand. I hoped no one heard him below. I took the candlestick and pushed up on the door. It eased open with a creak; and me a faceful of dust and cobwebs. I brushed them away and grabbed the edge. Once Riley felt my weight lessen, he back from under me, leaving me dangling.

"Riley!" I whispered harshly.

Ben came to my aid and I stabled myself on his broad shoulder. I I tried to pull myself up, using all my strength. I buckled instantly, my shoulder throbbing. I squeaked and winced, biting my tongue hard.

"Be careful." Ben said. I nodded.

Either way this was going to hurt. I sucked in a breathe and in one quick jerk, I hoisted myself through the small opening. I grunted and groaned in pain, and rolled onto my back writhing. One hand flew to my shoulder, and I lifted my shirt to check the gauze. A fresh spoltch of warm blood. I swallowed and peeped my head over the door to look below me.

"It's the steeple," I whispered. "How are you two getting up here?"

Ben and Riley looked around. Riley spotted the shelf and brought it below the hole. He stood, and was an armslength away. I nodded and winked, extending my hands down to him. This was going to hurt too.

We tested his weight. He hung by my hands a moment, but I gasped and squeezed his hands. He immediately stood on the table, taking the weight with him. He looked to me and asked, worry in his voice.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, hissing through gritted teeth. "Yessss. Now hurry."

With one huge pull, and a load moan from me, Riley was up. Once he could reach the edge, I released and he hoisted himself up. He scrambled through the hole. Ben came next, and Riley helped him up. Once he stood, we all looked out from the tower.

We could see pretty far, we were high up after all. Below us was parts of Independance Hall, brick layers. The sun was setting, and we instantly saw the shadow. The steeple-top pointed to one imparticular brick. We all new that was our next clue. I looked to Ben, who took off the cylinder. He handed it to me, and said.

"I'll go get the clue. Meet me in the signing room." With that, he climbed over the ledge and edged down the roof. I dropped through the hole and placed a foot on the stool. I tumbled off and helped Riley. We replaced everything, and hustled down the steps towards the signing room.

_Signing Room_

" 'Heere at the wall' ?" I asked. "That's it?"

Ben nodded, sighing. He took off the glasses and handed them to me. "That's it."

The clue was a pair of ancient glasses that Benjamin Franklin had designed. One lense blue, the other red, with a magnifying glass over the blue lense. Yep, a 3-D glasses device. How wicked cool!

"That's dumb. I can't believe it." Riley said. He looked out the window.

I read over the paper. Amazing how this was all planned! I couldn't believe the brains Ben's ancenstors had. It was amazing! 3-D glasses before movies were even made? Who's ever heard of that out of a story book? I took off the glasses and rolled the Declaration thinking this through; or at least trying.

"What does it mean?" I asked Ben.

He thought a moment. "I'm assuming the wall is somesort of foreshadow; or clue."

"Gasp! Really?." Riley said sarcasticly. I glared daggers at him.

"Riley. Please. Let's focus, ok?" Ben said. He tapped his chin like the scholar he was and shook his head. I swallowed a dry mouthful and sighed, leaning against the wall. I didn't care if I was standing in the very room the Declaration of Independace was signed. I was tired, hungry and in deep pain in my shoulder.

"I don't know. We'll find out." Ben finally said.

"I do know..." Riley began, "that there's trouble! Look! Ian and Abigail. They're headed this way!" Riley pointed out the window. My heart dropped to my feet. What now?

"What do we do now? Ian's ticked that I escaped." I sighed. "I was stupid coming here! Now we're-"

"Don't start," Ben said. "You know what we do? We seperate the lock and key."

I nodded. "Ok. So?"

"Take the Declaration. You and Riley go left passed them. I'll take the glasses and go right." He took of the cylinder.

I shook my head. "Oh no. We're not seperating again."

"Yes we are, and meet up at the car." Ben said.

Riley nodded and handed me the cylinder. "Take care of 'er." Ben said, looking us both in the eye.

"I will." We both answered.

"I meant the Declaration." Ben said, looking at Riley.

I looked at him, and rolled my eyes. He smiled a half smile and winked. "But look after Riley too," I chuckled, rolling my eyes again. I grabbed Riley's hand and pulled him towards the exit. Ben pulled me to a stop before I could stock off.

"Be careful. And Noell-"

I shushed him. "No. Save it for when I see you again."

He smiled and I quickly pecked his cheek, winking. I grabbed Riley's wrist and pulled him towards the door.

"If anyone gets caught," Ben called to me, "Don't say anything."

"Got it." I said.

And the three of us split. Just like that.

The key and lock were seperated.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Thanks for reading and leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
